Nightmares of You, My Love
by Animegirlfan
Summary: Sakura has been having weird, and scary dreams, more like nightmares, of Sasuke. And for that reason she avoids him. What will Sasuke do when he notices her stange behavior? SasuXSaku Chap. 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares of You, Love

(NYL)

Summary :

Sakura has been having weird dreams, more like nightmares of Sasuke, for that reason she avoids him, what will he do when he notices her weird behavior….?

About my other story, I'll update that one later… I'm on break so ill be able to update faster!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Prologue**

It was night, the moon was out and full, people resting, or some out in missions. Yet one person seemed to be disturbed in her sleep. The pink-haired girl scrunched her already closed eyes, sweat beginning to drip from her forehead. Her hands holding tightly onto the bed sheets. Tears beginning to leak out of her closed eyes, she wanted to wake up, open her eyes, but for some reason her eyes couldn't follow that order. Her mouth dry, but still mumbling someone's name.

"Sasuke…"

_**~~~Dream*~Nightmare~~~~***_

There she was sitting there defenseless, and gawking at her teammate. Who looks like he lost all sort of human-like instincts, she was never seen like this before, truthfully it scarred her to see him like that. His face covered with strange black markings, and a deadly purple aura spiraling around him, making him look more demonic.

He suddenly turned to look at her, with devouring eyes, she was scarred, but now she was terrified. He eyes changed, they became blood-red, his stare showed no sign of recognition. His body soon turned to face her, so sharply, it startled her. His steps seemed slow, and took forever. It seemed to add to the drama already happening.

She tried to call out his name countless times, but her voice didn't seem to come up, her voice choked out by her tears. She was scarred, terrified, she can practically see her life flashing before her very own eyes. She cowardly dragged her body back, within every step he took. She kept on dragging her useless body more and more, but it was too late to realize that she already reached her limit. She didn't notice a tree was behind her, she was cornered. He gave a winning smirk, he knows your fate, he also knows that your scarred.

His steps all of sudden seemed to be faster, all she could do is stare at her maker. The person she loved, if only her voice could come out and reach him, but now it was too late. There was no point in caring anymore, she can see her death already, being killed by her own loved one. But a miracle sprang out of nowhere.

A flash of orange seemed to come in front of her, her best friend, and reliable teammate. His arms stretched out into the air shielding her from their berserk teammate. All she could do is crack a small smile in relief, and stare at his blonde hair and his strong back. She knows that he could, of all people, can bring him back to his senses.

She could see his shadow, and purple aura coming closer to them, she wanted to scream, say something, but her voice, where was it gone? And for a minute the two males were staring intensely at each other. She thought everything was finally over, but she was wrong. Within a split second the raven-haired boy grabbed the blonde-haired boy, by his throat. Slowly raising him up into the hair.

Gravity held her down, her body felt heavy and numb. All she could do was stare at her loved one slowly, but surely kill her best friend. Tears were coming non-stop, the desperate cries of her friend filled her ears, and him gasping harshly trying to suck in air, but couldn't.

And before her own eyes, the raven-haired gave a demonic smirk, and crushed the blonde-haired boy's throat. Blood splattered everywhere, and some blood drops had fallen down to her checks.

_**~~~~*End~~**_

Her scream woke up her parents, probably their neighbors as well. She automatically sat up on her bed. Her eyes meeting the cold darkness of her room, the only light coming from the moon light from her some-what covered window to her left. Her parents climbing up the stairs to see what was wrong, but saw her with red swollen eyes, and panting for air. They rushed to comfort her.

"Sakura, are you alright?!" her mother asked worriedly as she rushed to hug her daughter, with her husband following behind her sitting at the foot of her bed. Her face could explain, that she just woke up from a very traumatizing nightmare. She was pale as the snow, shaking, and crying.

She could only nod to answer their concerned questions. Her gaze seemed distant, obviously drifted off to her own world, not paying attention to her parents worried calls of attention. But something that moved brought her back to reality, outside her window, there was a raven perched on the tree outside. Looking at her with familiar crimson, blood-like eyes. Her eyes widened from the familiarity, its red eyes, its body covered with raven feathers that seemed to shine better at the moonlight than broad daylight.

Before she could even scream out in terror, or make another move, it flew away.

* * *

Tada!~

Done!

How was it?

Okay just in case some of you are wondering this takes place, before sasuke KNOWS about the sharingan, so its before the sasuXsaku hug in the forest, you know what I mean right?

Well I'll try to update my other story as well! ^.^

R&R!

~Animegirlfan


	2. Awkward

Okay! So now here the new story begins!

Sorry it took me a while, I was busy with Christmas and with New Years preparations…

-_- yeah, so on with the story!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Awkward…**

Without her knowing, the sun slowly climbing its way to the sky, she of course tried hard to fall back to sleep, but obviously failed miserably. Her endless chants of trying to make herself better, slowly ended up making more scared than before. How could one sleep, after witnessing such a horrid image, sure it was a dream, but why did it feel to real?

Sakura, who was leaning against the head of the bed, hugging her knees, picked herself from the bed. Walking around her room aimlessly, trying once more again to forget, with all her will power. How weak can she be to be scarred of a little nightmare, Nightmares, come and go, right?

She walked to her full length mirror at the corner of the room the first thing that caught her attention were her bright red puffy eyes, with dark circles around them, making her even more scary. The second, was her obviously almost yanked out hair, how can she show herself today? She was a total mess.

"Come on! Forget it!" she gently patted both of her checks, an attempt to trying to forget and get her mind clear. She went to the bathroom, put on cover-up practically anything trying to hide her obvious dark circles. At least her eyes aren't that swollen, or red.

This time when she looked at the mirror, she looked more acceptable, the circles around her eyes less noticeable, her hair nicely fixed, normal outfit, and red eyes gone. She made a fake attempt to smile, but at least it would be enough to fool Naruto.

She left home, ignoring her mother's annoying nagging about her staying home, thinking she was still unwell to go today. Of course, she ignored that, a dream is a dream after all. When she arrived, she most of lost track of time, when she arrived, Naruto barely arrived.

"Wow, Sakura you and me got here at the same time, did you over sleep?" Naruto asked running up to her with eyes full of concern, it was certainty a surprise when an ace student shows up late.

"Yeah, you can say that…" Sakura covered up her lie, with a sweet convincing smile. Sakura saw the raven boy, who was hoping not see today. His eyes closed, back leaning against a tree his beautiful raven hair flowing gently in the wind, certainly not looking like a monster, in her nightmare of last night.

She found no courage to speak to him, when he suddenly opened his eyes, felling like someone was looking at him, he immediately glared directly at her, all knowing that she would be the one looking at him. His piercing glare scarred, making her flinch almost screaming, when she imagined last night's horrible dream. She automatically coward towards Naruto.

"Sakura?" he noticed that she was slowly moving close to him, grabbing onto his orange shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke turn away, he felt unsure of the atmosphere. It felt kind of odd, Sakura ignored him, and to Naruto's good observation, she looked more scarred of him.

"Did he do something to you again?" Naruto asked pushing her away from him gently. He looked at her small shaken figure, he placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, luckily it did. Sakura looked up to see his face, finding him somehow amazing.

'_When did he get so tall?'_

He somehow looked more mature in her eyes, surprising she didn't mind being so close to him, she would usually beat him to a pulp if they were ever caught in such a romantic position. She smiled, noticing how worried he looked.

"No, it's nothing… I'm sorry to worry you, Thanks…" She smiled kindly and pushed herself away from his grasp, he brought his arms back to side unwillingly. Eyeing her suspiciously, she obviously, looked fined, to him. And if she were troubled, well then, she would come to him to speak, not force her to.

A little afterwards, did their teacher, Kakashi who always seems to be late arrived. Sakura tried to be on her best behavior, not trying to make it obvious, but she couldn't help but knew it was obvious. He probably realized that she was avoiding him, all of sudden a girl who claims to like you all of sudden stopped talking to you, or bothering in Sasuke's case.

For example, when they finished their Chakra control, did Kakashi suggest Naruto to master his control, leaving her paired up with Sasuke to train, or something else Kakashi thought would help them. But she quickly refused such an offer, thinking Kakashi wanted them to be alone for some a while, he obviously picked up the thick air around both of them.

She willingly declared to help Naruto improve, she even said she will teach him her secret to controlling Chakra so well. Which did sound unbelievable to Kakashi and Sasuke's ears. But Naruto couldn't be happier cheering for joy, sticking out his tongue at a gloomy looking Sasuke.

"Okay, if you say so…" Kakashi murmured still shocked from her sudden declaration. So Sakura spend the whole day, with Naruto training him giving him helpful hints. He wasn't so bad after all, she felt guilty for treating him so bad when they first met. He wasn't a bad guy at all, so the whole time they were either chatting, or Sakura giving Naruto some encouragement.

Sasuke who was left by himself, didn't mind, but was caught off guard with her sudden change of heart. He was left to tag along beside their lazy teacher, who wasn't much help, at least Sakura would make an effort.

Kakashi would always get off subject complimenting Sakura and Naruto with their hard work, or claiming they were actually getting close. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was just cranky or if it was his teacher that was getting on his nerves, but surely it was something.

The sky slowly turned a deep shade of yellow, and orange, with a small tint of red and purple blending in as well. That's when everybody finally noticed how late it was, Naruto who was covered in sweat, and practically couldn't walk, or so he claimed, had Sakura supporting him for help. Sasuke didn't get a lot done, today wasn't a proud day for him.

By the time Naruto and Sakura were making their way to where Sasuke and Kakashi were training, they were so close to each other they were joking around. People would have mistaken them for best friends since childhood. The air around them seemed to friendly, Sasuke snickered, while Kakashi seemed rather shocked.

Sakura returned home, couldn't help but rethink today's events, she actually had fun. Even though she hated rethinking it, she actually forgot about her nightmare completely when she was with Naruto. He must be some sort of wizard, to take her mind completely off of the nightmare.

She couldn't help but slowly smile remembering all of Naruto's goofy jokes, or mistakes. She felt rather proud to call him her friend, no matter how goofy he still acts. Though sudden realization hit her, there were no pictures of Sasuke rushing through her head, only of Naruto. She ignored him the whole time, he probably felt insulted, though now he knows how she feels.

She couldn't help but feel guilty, and now when she thought it over, she wasn't taking secret glances of him training or anything, maybe this nightmare was just what she needed to get her mind set straight. Sasuke never liked her or showed any feelings of love, so she should stop liking him right.

Sakura kept thinking to herself, not realizing her feet automatically took her to the somewhat darken room. What surprised her the most what outside her window was a raven perched on the tree, the same branch it was on the night before, after waking up. Strange, Sakura mouth opened couldn't help but stare helplessly into the raven's familiar crimson eyes.

Within a couple seconds the raven let out a loud cry, startling, her taking a couple steps back. The Raven spread out its wings open wide, before taking off again, Sakura was puzzled of course, but thought nothing of it.

Just simple coincidence….

* * *

So how was it?

Sorry for the late update, ill try to update both or at least one story before I go back to school!

Happy New Years!

Or Holidays!

~Animegirlfan


	3. Ms Strange

Hello!

Time for another update, I'm so sorry it took such a long time, but really school takes up most of my time, especially when trying to keep my hard earned A's!

….

Well please enjoy!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 3 Ms. Strange**

It's been a couple of days already, something like this shouldn't bother him, it was only a matter of time before she would start to hate him. With his cold appearance, cocky attitude, dark glares, and insults would finally open her eyes. She finally realized it then, that he didn't want her, like her, or wanted to do anything with her.

Lies….

Since when did he become to dependant of her company, of her silly smiles, and her know-it-all attitude. Can one person really change him?

**…**

**…**

**…**

Sakura woke up like as if it were her last day to live, feeling to do everything in her will power to change, that's what she wanted. Change! Be someone else completely different, someone starting life all over again.

And she has the energy to do it.

But..

Does she have the heart to do it?

**….**

**…**

**…**

Everyone gathered together at the same Team 7 meeting grounds, once again Sakura failed to show up early like she used to. She would arrive at the same time Naruto would, and that's _pretty _late. Did she care? No, not really. In fact, she felt kind of glad? Or was it relief…

Everyone noticed her odd behavior, especially Mr. Cold-tone, who has been surprisingly grumpy ever since then. Naruto and her on the plus side, were getting to know more about each other, and it's been very fun! Well at least for the two of them.

Kakashi already felt something was out of placed, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the only girl, then to the dark-haired boy, who was left out of the loop the past two days.

He had to test his theories, and today would be the perfect day!

**~Mission 1:**

Clean the river up in the mountain, make sure no litter is around the ground as well.

The three teammates started at separate sections of the river, Naruto had the beginning of the river, who was sadly farthest away from Sakura. The River had strong currents, but his recent mastering of chakra control, the currents didn't bother him one bit.

Sasuke who had the middle section a most calmest part of the river, had it easy, and the water wasn't as deep. It reached him below his knees. He unlike Naruto, wasn't interested in this, he had the most boring part. He would silently complain, or sigh deeply whenever he would hear Naruto's cry for help, for almost tripping onto the same rock three times. His head would snap to the right however, when he heard Sakura's soft gasping.

Sakura didn't get any luck, she was assigned to clean the last section of the river, which would empty out into one biggest waterfalls she had ever seen. She would avoid taking a step closer to the edge, fearing the deadly fall. And to add to it, the currents on her side were a bit strong for her small body, but she was till able to fight it off. Everything was going well…

Kakashi who was sitting on a rock underneath a tree, relaxing in the shade reading his book, was silently observing the team. He had to come up with something fast…..

"Sakura, I think you missed a can right in front of you" he informed her looking at the so- called 'can.' Sakura subconsciously went forward to see the 'can' paying attention to only the can, she didn't see the rather big dent sticking out, being the clumsy out of the three, it was pretty easy to tell what was going to happen.

She tried to gain her balance, but with the currents pushing her even more forward it seemed impossible to do in a fraction of a second. She was falling face forward, she closed her eyes, ready to fall and probably have her body get dragged to the deadly waterfall.

1... She heard someone running

2.… Eyes still closed, seeing her life flashing through her eyes…

3... She felt herself being stopped, was she dead?

Sakura's face came in contact with soft fabric, and a firm chest hidden. She slowly opened her eyes, still scared her vision was blurred with navy blue fabric covering her eyes. Her eyes snapped open wide, when she realized she was still alive, and her savior, which she should thank. Sasuke was holding her up around her small waist, his left hand holding firmly on her forearm, pulling her up.

It took her a little while to react, she pulled her head away from his chest, but he was still holding onto her forearm, keeping her in a foot distance. Her eyes met his dark eyes for the first time in awhile, she felt like screaming. Sasuke starred at her one eyebrow raised, looking at her horrified expression. His grip slowly loosened, she took the chance to take her arm away. Whispering a 'thank you..' and went back to work.

**~Mission 2**

Pull out the weeds, and help collect vegetables in the garden for the elderly.

There was only two sections of grass that needed the weeds to be pulled out, that means while two pull out weeds, the other has to help collect the vegetables. To them helping out with the vegetables seemed a lot more fun, and can probably keep you better entertained. But all that was left was to decide who was going to do what.

Easy? No

Sakura has hoping that she would be the one helping with the vegetables, or at least, pull out weeds with Naruto. Or else who knows what can happen. Kakashi noticed the odd aura sounding the three, and odd combination of: Agony, hope, and isolation. Naruto would be delighted to be Sakura, and they get along great. If he were with Sasuke, he won't ever be quiet. Yet, he remembered his theory, and this could be all he needs to prove it.

"Sakura, you stay pull out weeds with…" he purposely paused looked at the two boys, Naruto's eyes were shining. Sasuke who was trying to keep his normal façade, then Kakashi realized something. Surprising and interesting him.

Should he be surprised, that Sasuke has a small tiny glint of hope in his eyes? Or that Sasuke seemed to have a softer expression, and aura around him.

"…Sasuke" he ended with a smile on his face. Sakura whole mental crashed down. Naruto yelped out loud, startling the passing elderly couple.

It was dead silence.

People who passed by might think that they were mourning instead of simply pulling out weeds. Sakura cursed silently when she realized that the small garden she choose, had the most weeds. Sasuke finished his side after a little after ten minutes, where was she still in the beginning. Without speaking or looking at her, he walked to her she was crouching down and removing the weeds, and crouched down right beside her. Pulling the weeds on the right side. Sakura automatically scooted unnoticeably an inch way from him without him realizing, leaning more to her left.

"Hey…" Sasuke spoke dryly, without looking at her trying to pull out a stubborn weed. Sakura just mumbled a soft 'what' soft what audible to his hears. And in one tight pull he pulled the weed out.

"Did I..um.."

Sakura glanced nervously to her right side to see him looking at the ground with a somewhat soft expression. Her heart almost broke at the sight, all this because of a nightmare.

"Did I so something, you know… wrong?" he asked innocently, Sakura swore she saw a small pink coloring appearing on his cheeks. Sakura was about to speak up, but nothing came out. She looked down to the floor, how do you tell someone you avoided them because of a nightmare. Childish, is what he would think.

"No, Sasuke.. It's just a…" She finally spoke, but the words seemed to die out. Sasuke looked at her struggling for words, but stayed quiet, wanting her to finish her sentence.

"It's..a…" "Um… Look a weed!" She suddenly blurted out pointing to the one that was in between the two. Her sudden loud yell surprised Sasuke, he almost lost balanced. He looked to where her finger was pointing to see a small weed, that couldn't be seen in first glance.

He sighed, and went to grab it, he suddenly froze. It was odd, something warm, soft, and smooth made contact with his hand. Weeds didn't feel this way, he courageously followed what his arm to see what he touched. A sudden jolt of electricity shot up his spine, leaving him paralyzed. Not just him the person next to him as well.

He was holding onto Sakura's hand, for what about almost a minute. They both must have reached out to pull the weed out at the same time. It took a while for him to realize he was still holding onto her hand. He quickly let go, his hand already missing the warmth her hand had radiated.

"I'm so-"

"Sorry!" She spoke quickly snatching her hand along with the weed back to her body. She stood up and calmly walked away, or so he thought. He watched as she left feeling the electricity tingle his hand still he looked at his palm, closing and opening it looking at his hand in amazement.

**…**

**..**

Kakashi who had been up on the rooftop smirked, he witnessed everything. His eyes followed Sakura who walked away, but as soon as she made a left turn, she started running.

His smirked was wiped away in an instant. There was something in his gut telling him something wasn't right, and the prove is right there, running what looks to be the field, where Naruto was almost finishing up. That look on her face, said otherwise.

She looked scared, sad, anything… but happy.

* * *

Well sorry for the long wait! I'm really sorry! I hope you guys like the chapter! Whenever I have free time ill try to update more sooner!

R&R!

Thanks for reading!

And thanks to those who reviewed!


	4. The Second Nightmare

OMG! Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews!!

Glad you guys like it! Yay!

Well thanks to everyone who reviewed and those who read the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 The Second Nightmare

He glanced over his shoulder to see the person with pink hair smile happily with the hyperactive teammate. No one was by his side offering him smiles, comfort, or friendship. He leaned against the wall of the house perfectly hidden among the shadows.

**…**

What could he do?

What would he do?

Just have to wait for things to go back to normal.

**…**

**…**

Her heart was still racing, brain malfunctioning, teeth chattering, hands shaking, all the symptoms of pure love and fear blended together. Is she smart for avoiding him? Honestly she felt horrible. She looked to the golden-rose color of the sky, the sun was setting.

**…**

Maybe dreams meant nothing…

Unless the dreams keep coming back.

**…**

**…**

She threw herself onto her fluffy bed, letting it intake her figure, feeling relaxed after taking a nice bath. She didn't care that she felt her damp her wetting her back and shirt, her mind seemed to float to somewhere.

He apologized for nothing.

She made the man believe that he had done something wrong, when clearly she's the one at fault, yet he still apologies. Feeling of frustration came in, only to be quickly replaced by a feeling of relief.

He was kind nothing like anything in her dreams.

Dreams are just dreams right?

She didn't fight the tiredness anymore, she let her eyelids drop slowly, not even aware that once again the same raven was perfectly perched on the same branch it was before. Keeping a watchful eye. His raven feathers shined in the moonlight, his blood-red eyes locked at the unconscious body on the bed. At the sound of a distant whistle his eyes glowed into a bright red.

**…**

**…**

A single drop landed in the small pool of crimson liquid, the ripples spread out through out the small pond of the crimson liquid. The stench in the air was thick, her eyes widen, she recognized this smell. She's been on countless missions to know what the smell was, blood.

Another drop..

…Ripples.

Her eyes widen she saw the back view of someone, holding a kunai in his hand dripping with blood. Even his hand was covered and dripping as well, she walked closer to him. He looked so familiar, so friendly before, his spiked raven hair, and his navy blue shirt. Her steps were slow and unsure, what if this man turned and attack her? Can she fight him off?

All the warning bells in her head rung loudly she stopped right on her tracks, breaking some twig loudly in the awkward silence. The person's head snapped up, he turned slowly, her heartbeat increased. Suddenly she felt weak and grossed out, the figure slowly was recognizable.

Gulp.

Their eyes met, she gasped. Sasuke!

He didn't look anything like the Sasuke she knew at all, his face was hysterical, blood-red eyes, blood spots on his face. But that's now all she noticed, there was black writing all over his left side of his face. If he looked monstrous before, what is he now?

He turned his body fully around, it was then she finally noticed he was holding something circular in his left hand. Her eyes widen it was someone's head, it was dismembered from the body. She quickly glanced at the headless body she suddenly saw by his feet, his smirk spread like butter. He was proud of his work, and he knew she was scared.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes, he took slow dramatic steps towards. He threw the head a side, she noticed beneath the red blood, the silver hair stood out. She backed away further and further, her knees were shaking, tears were blurring her vision, her breathing quickened.

"Pl-Please!" she chocked out at the moment. He gave her a twisted smirk, he looked anything, but human his deadly glare, the strange marking, and red eyes. He suddenly glanced at his right, the bush ruffled, and a figure quickly darted out quickly, and appeared in front of her. She knew who it was, Naruto coming to save her she should be happy, if only Sasuke didn't react so quickly. Almost instantly he raised his right hand drawing the blood soaked kunai back, aiming at the blonde boy. Just like before. Arms spread out defending her, but not himself.

Everything went by in slow motion through her eyes. Her heartbeat quickened.

1.… the kunai was slowly coming towards Naruto.

Bump

**…**

2.…. Naruto screamed some pointless words that he would guarantee her safety, but were mostly drowned out by her loud beating heart.

Bump

And…

3.…

Everything went white.

She screamed her eyes wide, she was bathed in her own cold sweat. On cue the raven slowly and silently took off. She could hear her parents knocking, and fooling them stating that she was 'okay' they soon left her alone. Seconds after she heard their door close she broke down into tears, she covered her mouth with her hand to stop any noises from coming out.

She only found peace when small rays of light reached her floor and slowly the light stretched up to softly land on her bed. The gentle chirps of the birds seemed to relax her even more, she couldn't go back to sleep afterwards. Her eyes were red, dark circles formed around her eyes, and had bed hair. She looked in a state no one would ever want to see her in, did she care through. The only thing she was doing was trying to push back that horrible nightmare away, and endless chants of repeating the same thing over and over again didn't seem to work at all. Laying on the same bed memories seem to leak slowly into her mind tainting it.

**…**

**…**

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was leaning against the tree preferred to be in the shadow of the tree, then out in the sun. He was enjoying a little nap, he in fact arrived a little earlier than usual in hopes of seeing her. Sasuke looked around and realized that he actually fell asleep waiting for her to show up. He shrugged angrily, and ignored the evil looks his teammate was giving him.

"What?" he replied in his mourning voice, which he was trying to hide. Naruto continuous glaring was starting to get the best of Sasuke.

"Did you-"

"Why must you automatically assume it was me? What if she's sick? Slept in? Or she could even be mad at you?" Sasuke snapped his questions came one after the other, scarring Naruto at this weird berserk side of Sasuke he had never seen before. Naruto gave him an unsteady look before opening his mouth trying to same something, but nothing came out. That was a mouthful of words for Sasuke, he was shocked as well at his own outburst he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Well, if you were grouchy you could've said so, but I don't think I made her angry" "yesterday she said 'glad to have met you..' something like that…" Naruto replayed the scene in his head checking if he had the words right, he didn't seem to noticed Sasuke's shocked and somewhat disappointed face.

Did he really do something wrong?

Guilt. It was building up inside his body, and he felt the need to make it go away. Even if it meant apologizing was the only thing, but he already tried that. So does that mean everything is okay?

Something told him no…

Just at the right moment to pop in, Kakashi shows up already feeling the awkward silence between the two. He stretched out his hand, giving Naruto and Sasuke two pieces of paper. Both of them took it quickly, and read it.

"Tomorrow, we will be going on a dangerous mission, Nothing like before: getting cats down from trees, helping the elderly" "We will be escorting a prince back to his homeland"

"This is a A-rank mission, Can you guys handle it? If not don't sign the paper…" he informed looking at both Naruto and Sasuke who read the paper up and down.

"Hey Kakashi?" "What about Sakura?" Naruto asked remembering that he only had two sheets of paper. And she still wasn't present.

"Oh! Yeah her mother called in saying she wasn't feeling well, I had the letter dropped off at her house already. So if she up for it, she can come as well…" Kakashi answered back. Looking at Naruto who most likely have more questions needed to be answered.

Sasuke starred off into space, not paying attention to Naruto talk his head off about the mission. And Kakashi who is reading and nodding to Naruto, not really paying attention to what he was really saying.

When did Sakura ever get sick? She always looked to be the most healthiest person in all of Konaha. But all of sudden sick, before a mission didn't sound like Sakura at all.

Was she eating okay?

Does she have something serious, or is it a childish virus, like the cold?

Before he knew it his head began to wonder off…

Worried about how his certain missing teammate was doing.

* * *

Well? How was it? I hope it was okay…

OMG! An action chapter is coming up! Well hoped you guys liked it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And for those who are reading it!

R&R!

~Animegirlfan


	5. The Curse

Thanks again to those who reviewed and read my story!

I'm sorry if I didn't update soon enough, but this chapter was a handful.

Well anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5 The curse**

His mind just seemed to slow, to dumb to try understand her. Could it be because he was a boy? And can't understand how complex the female mind can really be? He felt weak, tired, his body felt like it was aching.

Aching for something…

Something that was planned…

**…**

**…**

Was she coward? Yes. She just couldn't face now, she'll probably end up calling him 'murderer!' but of course he isn't that way at all. He may be mean, but there is a difference between mean, and being sickened maniac.

One day was all she needed, then maybe everything will just go away. Maybe she's stressed out a lot. Tomorrow she'll face him, and hopefully everything will be forgotten.

Courage was all she was lacking…

**…**

**…**

He honestly tried, and actually tried, to stop them, but suddenly couldn't. Now the three men of the group were standing in front of Sakura's House, Naruto five second away before he rang the doorbell, and Sasuke just there gloomy. Something in his gut told him that this wasn't a good idea.

It was because of this feeling he didn't want to come, and tried to convince Naruto and Kakashi not to come giving them copied out excuses like 'she needs her rest' and 'she could be sleeping' neither of them worked unfortunately. Naruto automatically counter-attacked his weak arguments with 'Sakura doesn't sleep in that late' and 'She would love to have us there.' Sasuke automatically shut up, he didn't want to make himself look suspicious or anything. At least, he can say that he tried.

"Hello?" the so called 'sick' teammate answered the door, at first glance people would honestly confuse her with some diseased person. Dark circles around her eyes formed, red eyes, and a pinkish nose and cheeks. She was still dressed in her checkered yellow and white pajamas. Before Sakura could even blush, she stood by the door still and silent. The person she least wanted to see, was standing the farthest luckily. She was so scarred to this point the only way she felt safe was having Kakashi and Naruto around.

She would bare them two alone together.

The opened the door fully, using a hand gesture, known as 'come in' they all gladly strolled along and sat together in the living room. Sakura sat in the one-seat sofa, while the trio of men sat on the sofa that looked like that it can hold up to five or six people.

"Here Sakura, I bought you this! All the fruits and vegetables you can eat to bring you back to tip-top shape!" Naruto slammed his small basket onto the living room table in front of him, startling Sakura out of her damaged senses.

"It was my idea of course, no way can Naruto shop for food" Kakashi quickly added, turning Naruto's happy grin, to a now scowling face. Sakura merely chuckled at the two, she let herself allow one glance at the silent raven haired boy. Who looked to be hiding something in a solid green plastic bag.

"Oh yeah, Me and Sasuke-" a fist came straightforwardly to his upper arm, while Naruto focused all his attention on Sakura he didn't even sense Sasuke move.

"Okay, he picked it out himself, geesh!" Naruto whined, and rubbed his arm already feeling it pulse. Naruto was about to snatch the green bag from Sasuke, but Sasuke instinctively protected it.

"here…" Sasuke gently dropped the bag onto the table, looking at her carefully cautiously before relaxing back onto his seat. Sakura who just eyes the bag instead of looking at his face was much easier. She told tell he was looking at her, she felt sick, she felt herself turn pale.

"Well Sakura well make our stay short…" Kakashi glanced at Sakura and at Sasuke, Sakura turned to automatically look at him thankfully.

"As you should know we have a mission tomorrow, well you don't have to come if you don't want to, but are you going?" Kakashi asked her, her face looked thoughtful before answering.

"Well I think so, I should feel better by tomorrow" she responded cheerfully with a small smile, which at this point used up so much energy.

"well I guess that all we came here for, right boys?" Kakashi glanced at the two boys who were still seated down, glaring at Sakura with disapproval written all over they're faces. Kakashi only smiled softly at the childish reactions from the two.

"Sakura-"

"It's okay Naruto I took a ton of medicine already, and I'm actually for it." Sakura quickly replied knowing how easy it is for Naruto to make Naruto worry or mad. He only sighed in return. Naruto gave a hopeful glance at Sasuke, who was hopping would try to convince her as well, but he only shook his head slightly.

"Alright then, but if you feel sick or anything you shouldn't come okay?" Naruto ordered, even through it should've been a question. Sakura nodded enthusiastically, it took so much energy for her to even move her body.

She made it through Team 7's quick little 'meeting' at her house, once they left the door as soon as she closed the door her back hit the door. She allowed her body to be swallowed up to the floor, and gave out right there, she felt like crying she saw her vision getting blurry. She glanced at the still unopened gift from Sasuke, she wasn't in the best state of mind to open it. And at that point she honestly didn't care what would be inside.

She took deep breaths, in and out. Nice and slowly, she relaxed.

Naruto and Kakashi were going to be there everything should be okay.

…

…

Everyone gathered at the gate of Konaha, waiting for the spoiled prince to arrive, so they could all leave. He lived in a city near by about half-hour away by foot, but he still needed escort here to there. The prince arrived on a brown horse looking elegant as ever

Escorting the prince safely to the village strangely the easy part they received two scrolls given by the king of the village claiming it should only be read by the Hokage of Konoha. It wasn't until they were on they're way back did they notice someone, no four people following them.

…

…

"Stay calm, and focused…" Kakashi whispered to them silently. Kakashi already one scroll in his backpack, and Naruto held the other. Naruto already had a kunai sneaked in his sleeve, he was ready for a fight. Sasuke who was busy trying to pin-point where the three hidden ninjas were hiding, and he couldn't even find a single trace . These people were top ninja, someone to be reckoned with.

Sakura was analyzing the surroundings carefully, trying to see if there was difference when the took the same trial to the village, and now. They were using the same dust dirt trail back home. Like she expected no foot-prints or anything.

"Now!" Kakashi yelled, everyone got in position. Kakashi in the back, Sasuke at the right, Naruto in the left, and Sakura in the middle. For some reason in almost all the missions it was always Sakura who they automatically assume was holding the scroll, but this time they tried something different.

The bushes near by rustled, they were teasing them, and they seemed to circle around them, but at a high speed to incredibly, almost like it was wind itself. They heard a mysterious female laugh, followed by two males strong laughter.

"There!" the female who was still hidden making it look like she was aiming it at Sakura, but with a sudden change of direction the kunai was forced to changed directions by a strong gust of air, now aiming it towards Naruto.

"What?" he quickly dodged the kunai, everyone was shocked everyone looked down at the kunai that made contact with the ground, stabbed onto the earth.

It was the perfect timing, two ninjas came out charging at both Naruto and Kakashi. The female of the group was attacking Naruto with repetitive kunai slashes at a deadly high speed, little did he know that the female was pushing him more and more far behind the group. The female had long black hair, tied neatly holding it all together near the bottom.

Kakashi being ever so alert, was able to dodge the man's powerful tackle, the man had a mask covering his face only his eyes were visible. He had long bandaged wrapped around his head, and had some sort of mechanical weapon on his right arm.

Sasuke and Sakura were both left gasping, not daring to move there was still two other ninja lurking around. They still haven't showed themselves, while Sakura was doing important critical thinking she noticed the headband of the two ninja that attacked Naruto on the floor. It must have fallen off while attacking Naruto, it had a musical note on it. They were from the Land of the Sound.

Sakura didn't know much of them, truthfully never actually encountered anyone from there before. Sasuke noticed what she was looking at, before he could give her any instructions something rustled behind her. Without thinking he pushed her out of the way.

A kunai a millisecond later zoomed by them, something was hanging out of it. Sasuke noticed this quickly, and grabbed Sakura who was still underneath him, and quickly grabbed her and rolled away to their left. Avoiding the explosion barely, some pieces of rock, wood chunks were raining from the sky. The smoke cause by the paper bomb made the air thick and hard to see through.

Sasuke knew she was next to her, even through this thick fog he could see her. What worried him the most, is that they were separated from Kakashi and Naruto who were pushed away to the left. Both him and Sakura almost instantly pulled out kunais' when they heard confident chuckle. Two figures can barely be seen, the fog was becoming more and more clearer.

A young man with spiky hair, standing next to another man with an extreme pale looking face, his eyes shaped like those of a snake. That mean had an aura oozing with trouble, they didn't have to incredibly strong or smart to know that.

"Zaku you know what to do…" the man with the pale face spoke, the man called Zaku only nodded bowing showing the pale-faced man respect and mumbling a couple inaudible words.

Lifted up his hands in closed fist, giving them both a knowing smirk, and opened his hands, strangely enough a incredibly strong gust of wind blew them both back somewhere far off the trail they were at, far way from Kakashi and Naruto.

…

…

Sasuke and Sakura regained themselves after that strong attack, it felt like a dozen million paper cuts all over your body at the same time, as small as the pain felt it left their body feeling sore, and drained out of energy.

"We have to get back to Kakashi and Naruto" Sasuke announced finding it very painful to intake air. His words were a bit stressed out, Sakura who only nodded in return. At this point Sakura had her nightmare pushed back of her mind, completely forgetting all about it in this serious situation.

Before they could even take one more step, the three ninjas came back. All together now, the only one missing was the pale faced man. The one with the mechanical weapon, seemed to the leader of the trio, he shrugged using his head to point at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh my, he's really cute through…" the female spoke her eyes never leaving Sasuke's, giving him a suggestive smile. If Sakura hadn't been having nightmares of him she would be troubled by her actions, but right now she didn't think much of it.

"Kin stay focused…" " you and me get the girl…" Zaku stated glaring at Sakura who was standing next to Sasuke, not letting her guard down. Instinctively he slightly moved forward, protecting her, she was taken a little by surprise but nonetheless stayed focus. This people meant trouble. Big time.

_Screech!_

A high pitch noise made it to their ears, painful, extremely. So high the brain could not understand, their ears were dripping out with blood. They could hardly hear anything afterwards, the man with the mechanical weapon only smirked

"Easier than I though it would've been…" Kin spoke with a pout. She had been slowly inching her way to Sakura during the sneak attack, Sakura was still clutching onto her head hoping to stop the pain. Kin smirked, her long hair is little longer than an arms-length away.

Easy target!

Sakura let out a loud gasp in surprise, the force on the back of her head made her take a couple of steps back in hopes of shortening the pain. Sasuke quickly glanced behind him, at that moment he let his guard down completely. He was about to turn around when a fist collided with stomach, sending him straight down to his knees.

Sakura was forcefully and painfully pulled down to kneel on the ground by kin, who was pulling her soft long pink hair. The pain was doubling Sakura's headache, she felt her eyes water from the pain, but didn't want to cry, not in front of these ninjas, and certainly not in front of Sasuke.

Sakura was trying to mentally bring herself up, and physically tried to get away, the more she tried the more kin would grab tighter and entangle her hand in her hair. Sasuke who was busy fighting the two male ninja couldn't concentrate, the fact that his teammate was whimpering in pain hurt him. And angry.

Sakura watched him fight, powerfully, he was trying.

Was she? She felt useless her teammate was bleeding, and trying to save his and maybe her won life right now, but all she did was sit there not even struggling anymore.

Did she expect him to save her? After all she imagined, and because of that ignored him? One would think he wouldn't.

In was at that instant that made her snap, she opened her eyes with a new set of determination. She quickly went to her kunai pouch, only to find two kunai left, without thinking she held it with her right arm, her left arm holding onto her forearm supporting her right arm.

"Kunai would do much, you'd cut yourself before you can cut me…" Kin explained smugly with overconfidence. That smirk Kin had faded quickly when Sakura did the unexpected, she cut through her hair, almost striking Kin's fingers in the process, but Kin was automatically pulled back from the force she used to pull on her hair.

"Y-you, cut your hair…" Kin spoke dumbly looking at the dead locks of pink still gripped tightly on her right hand. Sakura automatically charged towards her, kin was taken by surprise and tried to get a kunai in time, but she knew she couldn't. She simply jumped into the air the best way of avoiding it.

Sasuke who missed her cutting her hair, but noticed only when Kin spoke after she cut her hair, he noticed the pink strands still loosely hanging from her hand. Sakura looked fiercer than she ever did. He smirked feeling a wave of delightfulness growing within him.

The man with the bandaged face only gave Zaku a small but firm nod telling him to go with Kin. Zaku took the right time to leave when the bandaged man distracted Sasuke, and had no chance to stop him. Sakura gave it her best, nothing was going to stop her.

Sakura did a couple of hand signs and charged again to Kin, but Zaku cam right in front of her palms facing the ground, then quickly making them face her. She put her arms in front of her face trying to protect vital points, but the wind simply knocked her back to a hard tree trunk.

Just as Sakura was picking herself up, a hand slapped her back onto the tree, Zaku placed with dangerous palm onto her neck. Her sweat trickled down her forehead she gave a angered look, knowing what was going to happen. She looked at Sasuke, who was still busy fighting the leader of the trio, never noticing. Her attention focused back to Zaku when he leaned in close to her hear just to barely hear him whisper.

"No Point in killing you, yet" "You haven't seen the main event yet…" He whispered to her. She looked at him surprised, she followed his gaze at Sasuke, something was creeping up behind him in the bushes. She gasped, he was in deep concentration he didn't seem to notice or hear the person behind him.

"Sasuke! Look out!" She yelled without thinking. Sasuke jumped away from the man, and looked back Sakura, he then noticed Zaku holding her tightly against the tree by her neck, but not tight enough to suffocate her. His attention was now diverted to Sakura, giving Zaku death glares while Zaku smirked playfully.

"SASUKE!" she yelled again. Through apparently she was trying to give him advice, but to give it sounded like calls for help. He turned his back against the bushes almost sprinting to where Sakura was kept.

"No Don't-"

He froze…

Immense pain…

Blood was leaking out his neck, he collapsed onto the floor clutching tightly around his neck where he was punctured. The man behind bushes had extended his neck to reach him, he withdrew from him and showed himself.

"Let's go…" he spoke silently smirking at the boy screaming on the floor. The tree ninjas withdrew immediately, bowing down before him.

"Yes, Orochimaru…"

Sasuke tried to stand up, the tremendous pain nailed him flat on the floor, his whole body was becoming numb, the only thing he could is scream hoping that the pain would go away. He glared one last time at the man with the pale face and snake-like eyes.

_'I wont forget his name, Orochimaru…'_

Sakura quickly ran to him, and knelt down beside him. Almost instantly as soon as Sasuke found the warmth present beside him, he clung to it. He grabbed her left hand with right, while his left was on her left shoulder. His forehead resting on her lap, all Sakura could do is cradle him like a baby telling him everything will be okay.

"AH!" His screams echoed through the area, the birds scattered away, except for the single raven, that seemed to enjoy the torture of the poor human boy.

…

…

"So do you think he will survive, Lord Orochimaru?" Zaku asked politely knowing very well of his master's mood swings.

"Not sure, but I think I might send you back, I have theory, and I want to see if I'm right…" he spoke confidently, as he looked at the magical crystal ball eyeing the pink haired female who was reassuring Sasuke. He looked at the young couple carefully, Sasuke now had his left arm wrapped around the pink-haired girl's waist.

"Before that through, I need information about her…" He announced, his pale finger pointing at the pink-haired girl with an evil smirk.

* * *

Well? How was it? I hope I made it long enough. I wanted to write a long chapter, and for this one I think it was kind of necessary, so I hope it wasn't that boring… ^^

I got inspiration from Koizora the drama, OMG I never cried to much in my life! :[

For those who haven't seen it, and love watching j-dramas, I recommend this one. Unless you cry very, very easily like me!

But it touches the heart!

Anyways!

Thanks for reading!

R&R!

~Animegirlfan


	6. Nightmare, Come True

Thanks again for those who reviewing and those who are reading!

This chapter will be another long one! So much stuff to squeeze together. Well sorry if it took some time!

Enjoy!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 6 Nightmare, Come True…**

Was he living in hell, or in a heating stove? He's body is burning up, and sore. He could silently hear people whispers, and a cold breeze comforting him, but soon it ended it put his body through the painful burning sensation.

His mind was black, he was living in a world of darkness. He couldn't feel anything anymore, his body had become so used to the pain, that now he felt completely numb, and weak.

Emerald eyes…

Short pink hair….

Where was she? How was she doing?

…

Is okay for him to say that he felt like he needed her all of sudden? That in the dark caverns of his mind, he needed her light? It probably asking to much for one person.

**…**

**…**

Her eyes were swollen red, and in pain. She starred at the lifeless body in front of her, just by merely starring at him, she would start crying. Her chest felt stiff, body was aching, and her skin was patched with bruises. The horrible fight took place two days ago, yet he still sleeping.

She held tightly onto his burning hand, it was all her fault. Because she failed to warn him, he was here laying in bed sometimes screaming in pain.

What is he going though?

She felt horrible and just plain right hated herself this moment, she was stupid to avoid him because of silly nightmares she had. She held tightly onto the unconscious hand, feeling it twitch from pain, she would be there for him, no matter what!

Dreams are just dreams….

Nightmares just simple lies…

Right?

**…**

**…**

The buzzing sound from the bright lights above him gave him a headache, he could slowly feel his body becoming more and more alive. He tried to move his left hand, but felt something stop him, he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by unfamiliar scene. Everything was white, opposite of his usual home surroundings, he looked around there was a flower with bunch of flowers, that he didn't even no the names of.

His body felt cold, and sore, it hurt to move. But he slowly noticed something, that his left hand was much colder than his right, it giving out a different type of heat. A gentle heat coming out of someone else.

He followed a feminine looking hand to the owners shoulder, then to the face. She had short pink haired, nicely cut now, unlike before. His last imagine of her was her being held up against her will, with short badly cut hair, face injured, and a look with pleading eyes. And now she was an angel, head laying softly at the edge of the bed, sleeping.

"Sakura…" he mumbled softly, hoping not to wake her up. Sakura stirred slightly, moving her head slightly more and more down, almost falling out of the bed, and chair she was sitting on. She woke up when she felt her head not laying on a surface to support her, she quickly caught herself, before she could completely fall out of the chair.

"oh, Sasuke you w-woke up…" Sakura whispered, and quickly removed her hand away from his. Sasuke automatically wished she didn't, she blushed, and stood up. She walked to to the foot of the bed, and bowed.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, this is all my fault" she kept her head down, feeling her eyes beginning to water again, Sasuke starred at her with wide eyes. Was she apologizing to him? About something so stupid?

"I-If only, I-I warned you sooner-"

"That's enough…." "Look it's not your fault, so don't worry about it…" Sasuke spoke uncomfortably, this was the first time he spoke to a girl so honestly before. Something in him reacted, his body heat increased, not by the medicine he was on, or the pain he was going through right this moment. Something else, making his checks turn a slight shade of pink.

Sakura lifted her head slowly, giving him a doubtful look. She stood up straight again, and wiped away a tear that feel from her eye, which she hoped Sasuke didn't notice.

"Look, now you're crying… hm" he tried to talk in his normal cold voice, trying to fight off this foreign feeling of him. Sakura only chuckled, and smiled kindly. Sasuke was letting off a kind, friendly aura now, making her feel very comfortable, and for some reason safe.

Sasuke was actually happy, satisfied, complete, so many words to describe this feeling. He looked at her smiling like an idiot, he noticed a big redish-purple bruise on her neck. It was barely beginning to fade, but it was still painfully obvious.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" she looked at him tilting her head automatically as she looked at, his gaze was focusing on something, she looked down at her self trying to grasp what he was looking at.

"H-how are you? Aren't, y-you know in pain?" "you have bruises-"

"It's alright, don't worry…" "it's nothing compared to what you-"

Sakura quickly shut herself up. Sasuke looked at her suspiciously, his frown on his face demanded for information. Sakura regretted opening her mouth.

"Well, W-what about you? Aren't you hurt-"

"yes, but you know something right?" his voice was firm with a resolution to get an answer out of her.

"Well, not really….honestly I don't get it…" she looked at him with certain eyes. He starred at them for while, until he himself believed her.

"But, Kakashi should be back soon, he knows all about.. What happened…" her voice trailed off, finding it hard to remember what happened two days ago. Somewhere deep in her mind, she wanted to forget it all. It never happened, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

**...**

**...**

The Raven landed onto the owners stretched out arm, lading perfectly on his forearm. He cooed so him softly, and the man with his free arm petted his loyal pet.

"Did you get the information?" the man asked now using his free hand to push away his natural gray-white hair out the way.

The raven cawed loudly and spread out his beautiful black wings. The ravens eyes shone brightly with determination and evil.

"Good boy, Orochimaru will be most pleased…" he spoke giving him last pet in the head, before extending his arm out once again, like an obedient dog, he spread out his wings and knew very well what his owner was signaling. He leaped out of his forearm and flew away.

The man readjusted his glassed, and watched as his companion fly away. He gave a wicked smile, things are going to get very fun soon.

**...**

**...**

Sasuke sighed, and patted the back of his neck, hoping to ease the pain. Sakura left to go find Kakashi, and only a little after she left the room, did Kakashi come inside.

"so I have a curse mark, huh?" "damn that bastard!" Sasuke clenched his burning fist, somehow his body didn't to mind the pain anymore, or maybe the medicine was finally kicking in.

Sasuke laid in bed for hours, waiting for the doctors, or nurse to come into his room. Nothing. According to Kakashi, Naruto only had a couple of scratches nothing to look into, and of course Kakashi came out looking ever so perfect, and unharmed. Apparently Naruto was bragging to him saying that he will be going out with Sakura in a couple of minutes, to eat ramen a while ago, how much he envied that blonde idiot right now.

He looked outside to the purplish-orange sky, the sun was about to finally set. The nighttime air quickly made him feel better. At the sound of the sliding door opening, he quickly turned around, and focused on the male nurse.

He had gray-white hair, glassed, and had a white surgeons mask on, so his face was somewhat hidden. As soon as the nurse heard the door close, he looked it without turning back, his eyes studying Sasuke.

"Well, let's get to the point shall we?" the nurse asked in a gently voice, removing the mask he was wearing. He adjusted his glassed, and removed the silly costume.

"Sasuke right? Well congratulation on surviving Orochimaru's curse mark" "You see he wanted to come here himself, but right now wouldn't be the best for him to show again…" he sarcastically cheered.

Sasuke almost leaped out of bed, but his sore body prevented him from doing so. He thought this guy was strange, and untrustworthy the moment he stepped into the room.

"What the hell-"

"Tsk-Tsk, language…" "I'm here to give you an important message, about your 'so' precious teammate, here I am being nice, but you're being a total-"

"Enough of your crap! What the hell are you doing here-"

Before Sasuke could continue, he felt a kunai being held loosely around his neck, but the man had a firm grip on the kunai, his life could be over right now, but it wasn't? This guy is quick and strong, Sasuke automatically knew he couldn't stand a chance.

"Listen, am at a level you cant even compare to right now…" "So don't piss me off…" he informed dangerously sliding the kunai against Sasuke throat, but careful not to cut him.

"Listen…" he spoke one word, Sasuke only nodded unwillingly.

"Name's Kabuto, nice to met you" "Anyways, I think your friend is in danger, you know the one I mean, Sakura was it?" he teased him slightly, Sasuke flinched at time he spoke her name, like as if her knew her. It angered him.

"Wow, calm down…" Kabuto sensed the anger admitting from Sasuke. He went close to Sasuke, knowing Sasuke wouldn't be stupid enough to attack him, and ge4t himself killed, especially if Sakura is now in danger.

"Do you think you can beat them? 'cause honestly I don't…" "that's way you've been gifted by Orochimaru, rely on the mark, and it will give you the power…" he whispered. Sasuke only glared at him the whole time, with wide eyes. At that moment he remembered Kakashi's words.

_"Don't ever use it, this is a matter of life or death, understand…"_

"Don't tell me Kakashi scarred you, he only told you that so you wouldn't get that amazing strength that a few like him, envy…" he spoke confidently.

He walked over to the window, and opened it all the way it would allow. He jumped out the window, and landed on a near by tree, where he stood at eye level with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, your choice safe her or not, either way just know that you have power now…" "and remember, just give in…" he yelled and ran away. Seconds later, there was banging on the other side of Sasuke's door, he heard Naruto and Kakashi on the other side pushing it open.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked first as he rant o his bed. Followed by Kakashi who was busy eying the room.

"Damn he left…" Kakashi mumbled, looking at the open window where he could just imagine where he took off from.

"Kabuto was here wasn't he?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke only nodded, his hands tangled into the covers the bed, that were clenched into fist. He was angry, but though his anger he noticed something.

"Hey, Naruto where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked realizing that she was the only one not present now.

"Well she said it was getting late, so I walked her half-away to her house, why?" he replied giving Sasuke a doubting look. Sasuke's eyes went wide, and his fist were now tighter in a powerful death grip.

"Half-way?" he repeated to make sure he heard it right. Naruto only nodded tiredly, he was about to leave and follow Kakashi who left in a hurry. After he gave Sasuke a long stare he left the room. Sasuke at that moment unconfidently got out of bed, his body felt like rocks, it was so hard to pick himself up. He noticed his washed clothes the table across the room. He knew what he had to do.

**…**

**…**

"What do you want from me?" Sakura tried to struggle with the ropes tied around her writs. It was the same people who attacked them two days ago, her wrists felt swollen, and bleeding against the tight rough rope cutting her skin.

"Don't talk like you can fight us off!" kin responded angrily and punched Sakura hard in the stomach, making blood drip out of her mouth, how disgusting did that ever taste, the taste of iron and salt blended together.

Sakura reflexively went down on her knees, coughing up the blood still in her mouth. Everything was going to well, right after having ramen with Naruto, he volunteered to walk her all the way home, but she only lived a couple of minutes away from the restaurant. So tried to convince Naruto it wasn't necessary, but Naruto being stubborn walked her half-way instead. While she was making the left turn, out of Naruto's sight now, Zaku and kin came out of jumping down from the trees.

Of course, even since they're first encounter, Sakura never gives up easily anymore. She tried to put of a fight, but they were to fast, strong. And because of the little battle, her face is covered with scratches, and blood from a punch Zaku gave her for trying to bite him, as a last resource to get herself free.

Now they were waiting, by the small thick forest, just little away from her house, but faraway for people to find her.

"I don't think he told him where we are…" kin spoke annoyed already after waiting for five minutes. Kin grew tired of looking out for Sakura, so she would try to get one of the other males teammates to switch with her, and ended with her being rudely insulted.

"Stupid Kabuto!" Zaku cursed after now waiting little over ten minutes, Sakura stayed still silently trying to analyze the situation, trying to find out the best way to escape, and analyzing the teams' teamwork.

"How about we give him a clue…" the masked man spoke finally, Sakura noticed him glaring at her like a some brand new toy. Her spine shivered at his dirty gaze.

"Stay away!" Sakura crawled away from him, but stumbled onto the hard trunk of the tree behind her. He gave Kin a small but visible nod, and Kin only chuckled lightly. Sakura eyes her carefully, her heartbeat increased as she saw her pull out a kunai, and giving Sakura an evil stare, that showed no hesitation or regret.

_1.._

_2.._

_3.._

"AH!" Sakura's cry echoed throughout the small forest, maybe even some villagers heard it. She would be clutching her side right now, if her hands weren't tied against her back. Kin stabbed Sakura's side, but not to the point where she wound would be fatal, but could be fatal if she lost enough blood.

"That was fun…" Kin spoke enthusiastically, still holding the blood-dripping kunai on her right hand, she spun it around her index finger, letting the blood drip anywhere it pleases, one drop even landed on Sakura's forehead.

"Bastards!" a loud voice made all of them divert their attention from Sakura to the shadowy figure standing right in front of them. Sakura at first because of the dizziness wasn't sure if she was seeing things or not.

"Sasuke?" she gasped, he should still be in the hospital, but his odd spiky hair was the only thing that told her it was him. The figure took slow and deadly steps towards them, his eyes looked especially at the female team member, holding the kunai with small drops of Sakura's blood smeared on it.

"Like he could stand a chance against us…." Zaku spoke confidently, not letting Sasuke's deadly glares scare him away. The masked member, seemed to show a face nothing like before, he was scarred.

"you shouldn't-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke roared, scarring even Sakura, her head seemed focused now, even through she was still bleeding. Sakura flinched, at he familiar sight before her. His eyes were flashing red.

_"Just give in…"_

Suddenly a dark purple aura coming from Sasuke's feet went up to his head, with strong winds acting like a barrier. He was transforming. Strange marking started to form onto his body, glowing red then turned black. The masked man only stepped away.

His eyes were completely red, like blood red. Sakura eyes went wide with fear, he took one more step closer, even the ground gave in with that one single powerful step. Sasuke had a scornful smirk. Right now what he craves is to see blood being shed. With a blink of an eye, he was behind Zaku.

"This is payback…" he grabbed both of his arms and stretched them out behind his back, pulling them farther and farther away. He placed his foot on his back pushing him down even more, and then with a disgusting snap and crack, he pulled out arms completely from his body.

"AH!" Zaku crumbled onto the floor, not feeling anything in his arms. He continued to scream from the vigorous pain, Sasuke then diverted his attention to Kin, held the shaking kunai in her hand defending herself.

"I'll enjoy this…" he spoke devilishly. As he walked towards kin. Sakura felt sorry for the girl, her vice was trapped somewhere deep inside her body, she jumped when she felt someone behind her cutting the ropes loose. It was the masked man, who helped Sakura up to her feet.

"STOP!" Kin screamed, he had her right wrist, twisting it around towards the opposite direction it was not supposed to bend. The kunai was still on her right hand, it was slowly digging inside her forearm as he continued to push her wrist.

"Let her go, this is enough…" spoke the masked man, who was the leader of the three. Sasuke for a second stopped, and looked at him. The man had his hand on Sakura's arm, holding her still knowing she was dizzy, but to Sasuke it looked like something completely different. It looked like he was either flirting with her, or holding her hostage.

Angered fueled his entire body, and without paying attention snapped kin wrist the complete opposite direction, the kunai she was holding onto stabbed in, piercing her forearm. She cried loudly, on her knees starring hysterically at the blood gushing out.

"I'll kill you…" he spoke approaching them, it was there Sakura noticed all the blood on his shirt and shorts. Even though his threat was not directed at her she couldn't help but feel frightened. The man walked back slowly releasing Sakura's arm in the process, he had his hand up showing him a sign of defeat, but for Sasuke it wasn't enough.

Sasuke was getting closer to the man, and at the same time closer to Sakura. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't him, he was a demon now. She screamed in terror, when he was two feet away from her. Sasuke attention automatically went to Sakura, who was only looking at him like a monster.

His eyes changed at that moment, still red, but showing a little concern. He automatically went closer to her, she only screamed more. He extended his hand slowly, only causing her to scream even more. The masked man took this time to run away, without taking one look back at his dying teammates.

"Get away!" "Stay away! Y-You monster!" she yelled loudly, Sasuke took a step back, his eyes now back to being black, the marking disappeared, and the purple aura blew away in the wind. Somehow he was able to regain himself.

"Sakura?" "What happened?" he asked full of concern not paying attention to the horrifying scene around them. He took one step closer to Sakura, and resulted in her taking a couple of steps back.

"Look at what you did!" tears streaming down her face as she pointed to the two dead bodies in front of her, but behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around completely horrified as well, he did this? A man with no arms a pool of blood around the body, and a woman with a kunai going through her arm, within her own blood pool.

"I did this?" he turned around to look at Sakura, who was breathing quickly, hand on her stomach. Her hand turned red, she too was slowly losing a lot of blood.

"Your injured…" he instantly went by her side, not listening to her quiet yelps of fear.

Sakura was to tired to fight, she childishly pushed him away, she wasn't strong enough to push away. Soon she finally fainted, Sasuke carried her back to the hospital, people giving him weird looks when the saw how bloody Sakura and him were. A couple of nurses scrambled about getting Sakura from Sasuke, carrying her away to the nearest room.

"You should be in bed too…" the nurse recognized him pushing him gently towards his room, Sasuke didn't fight back at all. He looked past his shoulder to see the nurses figures slowly disappear along with Sakura's.

"Will she be okay?" he asked completely zoning out, the nurse looked at him oddly, and smiled.

"I hope so…" she replied kindly, like a mother would assure their children. As soon as she got him changed, and onto bed she left the room. Turning the lights off to let him sleep.

"She called me a m-monster…"

**…**

**…**

"Back already Kabuto…" Orochimaru stated at the intruder coming in his room. Kabuto clapped his hands together, releasing dry blood into the air that was on his gloves.

"I had to pick up those dead bodies by myself…" Kabuto complained at stretched his arms. He opened the cabinet near, getting specially medicated medicine he was fixed himself for Orochimaru.

"Those three were worthless anyway…" Orochimaru eyes the medicine, and quickly drank it was he finished mixing it, and was about to serve it to him.

"I still don't get it, why are you targeting her?" Kabuto asked, after a moment of silence Orochimaru chuckled.

"Because something tells me she's the key I need…" he laughed evilly. Kabuto who can quickly catch on to his plans, was confused.

"Key, uh?" Kabuto whispered.

..

..

* * *

Well how was it? I made it a little longer than the one before, so I hope it was okay….

And if some of you are confused, Kabuto killed the last one (the one that ran away… I still don't know his name, that's why he's nameless) that's why he had blood on his gloves. Oh, i also cut out the scene where Kakashi and Sasuke talk about the curse mark, i felt it would take too much space in this chapter, so yeah....

And finally Sakura gets to see her nightmare come true!

Well anyway, please review!

Thanks for reading!

~Animegirlfan


	7. She's Scarred of Me?

Thanks again for those who reviewed!

Well nothing much to say,

ENJOY!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 7 She's scarred of Me?**

People tend to forgive each other right?

Was he any different? He felt heartless, cold, unloved. So was he any different?

She's kind to all, and may forgive all. But not him.

I hear people forgiving each other for lying…

I hear people forgiving each other for silly things that make them mad, but..

Can she forgive me for showing her such a gruesome sight? Becoming a demon or monster?

Yeah right, no one's that kind, to forgive a low person like me.

**…**

**…**

Everything feels blank, no meaning to it at all.

She sat up on the white soft mattress, feeling to tender like a cloud in the sky. The pain subsided. Her head felt like it could explode any minute now, she felt the pulse in her temples. What now?

'Do nightmares' predict the future?'

Was there any trust left? Is there any sort of bond left?

She couldn't bare it…

None of it…

She didn't feel any sort of connection left between the two.

Why?

….

Why does it feel like she would regret it….

**….**

**…**

The room was white, plain white. A simple painting hung right in front of her bed, an interesting painting she couldn't keep her eyes off of. It was a simple beautiful rose in a vase, and a hand reaching out to get it. The hand was not aware of the thorns on the rose, and the rose knew that its beauty would attract many.

It was a simple painting, but Sakura sat there trying decode any special meaning behind it. Nurses would come in and check up on her, and asked if she was alright when they realized that she wasn't moving much, and was only starring at the picture on the wall. It was the only thing keeping her mind distracted, maybe that's why the picture seemed to interesting to her.

She never had a keen eye for art, but even so this picture felt special. She couldn't help but feel like there is something in this picture that was calling her.

"Are you alright Miss?" the brunet nurse asked, shaking her left arm a bit awakening Sakura from the trance she was in. Sakura turned to face the nurse slowly, tilting her head, she examined the nurses face, and noticed her eyes showed that she was deeply concerned.

"I-I'm fine, really" Sakura politely responded not wanting to make the nurse worry. She even smiled to proof it. The nurse only nodded showing doubt clearly read on her face.

"Do you like that painting?" the nurse kept up the conversation, she nudged her head to the left to where the painting was located.

"Oh.. Yes, it's kind of mysterious to me…" Sakura again was caught by the beauty of the picture.

"I like it too" "If people tried to decode the message to this painting they would call the man foolish for trying to get the rose, it clearly has thorns. But maybe the man absolutely loves roses' so much that he doesn't care that he will get pricked, the name of this painting is called The Pain of Love…." the nurse explained, as she sighed. She too was observing the painting.

The nurse left a little after her speech, leaving Sakura a bit confused.

"Pain of Love?"

…

…

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Sasuke its absolutely important that you listen to me…" Kakashi stated in a firm voice. Sasuke knew the man was serious, there was no room for jokes or pranks in his voice. Sasuke kept his eye on him, as his teacher strolled around the room, but stopped right in front of his bed._

_"It's nothing fatal, lets clear that" "But it seems Orochimaru has placed the curse seal mark on you…" Kakashi explained scratching the back of his neck. He clearly didn't have this prepared._

_"Curse mark?"_

_"Yes, it's hard to explain I only know one person who has ever had the curse seal, but she's not here to give you the exact information" Kakashi sighed. Sasuke stayed silent knowing that there was so much that was going to be explained._

_"What it does it boosts up your Chakra, It may sound exciting, but trust me its not worth the after-effects…" "It'll leave your body drained almost completely out of energy so as you can see using it can almost be fatal…"_

_"Well, it doesn't sound-"_

_"The more you use it, the more you become dependent upon Orochimaru and the seal itself…" Kakashi interrupted._

_"Listen very well Sasuke…" Kakashi continued, Sasuke had no other choice but to listen. The focused glaring from Kakashi kept him very still, his stern face kept him quiet and listening._

_"Don't use it, This is a matter of life or death…" "I don't care what the situation is, don't ever use it…" the icy tone kept replaying in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke only nodded, Kakashi stood still looking at him very carefully, then sighing._

_"You'll regret if you ever use it…" were the last words he said before he left the room. The room was dead silent, he could even hear crickets chirping from the open window. Sasuke laid back down on the bed._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**…**

**…**

He opened his to see a familiar face hovering over his, maybe due to the close distance, or because his brain doesn't function at its best whenever he wakes up, but he couldn't tell who the person was. Until the face that was hovering over him gave him a little more space.

"Yep, he's still alive…" Naruto faked a bored attitude. Sasuke instantly pushed his face far away as his arm would allow.

"What the hell-"

"I should be the one asking you that!" "Don't give me that tough crap, what the hell did you do?" Naruto obviously was not in his usual perky self. The tone he spoke with Sasuke angered him even more for no apparent reason.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, Who else!?" Naruto asked loudly he didn't give a damn if he was in a hospital or not, he wasn't letting Sasuke go. Naruto had flames in his eyes, and Sasuke could very well see he wasn't going to let this go.

Sasuke instantly froze.

He almost forgot about her…

How was she? Is she still…scarred…?

"Guilty is written all over your face! It's your fault she's like that!" Naruto spat in his face, he got so angered he jumped out of his seat as he spoke. Sasuke turned to face him, wanting explanation.

"H-How is she?" Sasuke asked quietly focusing his attention to his hands that laid dead on top of his thighs. He heard Naruto sigh and sit back down.

"Like a Zombie, the nurse said her body is getting better slowly, but…" Naruto spoke with uncertainly. He scratched the back of his neck trying to find words to say. Sasuke on the other hand was left on the edge of the bed trying to lean over to hear him, the dramatic pause was killing him.

"But what?"

"It's almost like her mind, or herself doesn't want to get better…" Naruto finally spoke. Naruto flinched as he said that he couldn't bare to tell him the truth, somehow he had a feeling it would hurt his friends feelings. Naruto was in love with Sakura, but he knows that Sakura only had eyes on Sasuke. Well at least she used to.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Naruto was standing in front the door, nervous clenching tightly on the flowers he had bought hoping it make her feel better. He swallowed a bucket full of his own saliva, getting him more courage. He closed his eyes the minute his hand went for the door handle._

_"Will you be opening the door soon?" a blond nurse asked politely poking his right shoulder softly. Naruto gave a startled yelp, and moved out the way letting the nurse open the door. As she as the nurse went in he followed right after her._

_"Sakura?" he called out, when he noticed she was sitting just starring at the rose painting right in front of her bed. His voice brought familiarity in her mind, she slowly turned to face him, and gave him a forced smile._

_"How are you feeling?" he asked as he put the flowers by the near table by the bed, Sakura of course saw them gave him a kind smile. He placed his palm on her forehead, and felt her temperature._

_"You're burning up…" Naruto brought his hand back in shock. The nurse who heard this also took her temperature and left the room quickly to get the doctor._

_"I don't know…" Sakura spoke once the nurse left, finding it more easy to speak now. Naruto sat down and gave Sakura a true sympathetic look, signaling that he will listen, and stay put._

_"I feel kind of Scarred…"_

_"Of what?" Naruto asked, he observed the vacant look in her eyes. She was struggling to speak the words now._

_"Of him…." Sakura kept him nameless, but Naruto had a gut feeling it was Sasuke almost every time she went through some sort of heartbreak, he would always be the one to point a figure at._

_"What-"_

_Before he could continue the doctor came in, with the same nurse from before. The Doctor examined Sakura quietly before interrupting._

_"I'm sorry where going to have to ask you to wait outside…" he spoke with professionalism, and such authority that Naruto only nodded, and walked away._

_He sat on the sofa near by the room, he wanted to ask the doctor how she was, and he will wait patiently until he came out of the room. Sure enough it was worth the wait._

_The doctor walked out of the room first, the nurse following him, but stopped right at the door frame. They talked quietly, the nurse was the first to noticed Naruto first, she nudged the doctor pointing behind him. She nodded quickly and left._

_"How is she?" Naruto asked as soon as the nurse left, closing the door behind her._

_"Fine. But hard to explain, her wounds should be healing" "But the wounds, aren't healing at all, it's like she doesn't want to get better…" the doctor spoke the truth with tint of confusion and yet little sadness._

_Naruto was about to bombard the doctor with more question, but through the intercom he was called to the emergency room, and without even saying excusing himself, he left in a hurry._

**_End of Flashback~_**

"I told you not to use it…" Kakashi warned with a little bit of teasing yet there was still some serious tone to it. He sat down next to his bed, Sasuke snickered angrily.

"Well if it didn't she w-would've…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, it seemed impossible for him to speak such horrible words. The mere fact of him thinking it made him feel a bit sick.

"I don't think so, if that was indeed what they wanted, why didn't they do it right away? And for some reason wait about like five minutes for you to arrive?" Kakashi asked tilting his head. With a look telling Sasuke to rethink the situation.

"Are you saying that they just wanted to use her?"

"Right. Think about it. If they wanted to do it, well they would kill her, the most quickest yet quiet way possible" Kakashi explained.

"So then why kidnap her?" Sasuke asked feeling little stupid. It made no sense to him at all.

"Well I have a possible reason, but I don't think I should say it out-loud" "But what a coincidence that you came right away to save her…" Kakashi spoke with an palpable voice.

"if I were you I keep my guard up…" Kakashi sighed and stood up slowly looking a bit tired. What could he be doing that is taking so much energy when they haven't been on any missions today?

**…**

**…**

Sasuke leaned against the wall as he walked, his head felt a bit dizzy, his feet were pounding. His brain demanded to go back to bed, but he couldn't not until he saw with his own eyes. The sun was slowly setting down, after a nice nap Sasuke found a new determination to go see Sakura. And nothing was stopping.

The building seemed so large all of sudden, the hall he was walking on felt like it stretched all the way to heaven. He remembered the way the nurse took her and followed the same route, he read the patients name on the door. His face was pale and sweating, his breathing quickened. Something told him he was near her.

"Mr. Uchiha?" the nurse that took care of him, who was strolling around the hallways noticed him. She ran towards him about to wrap his arm around her neck, but he pushed her away, mumbling some inaudible things.

"Mr. Uchiha, please you can't walk.. Please…" the nurse begged standing right in front of him blocking his route. He simply pushed her away with the most energy he had.

"I-I have to…" "To see her…" he mumbled the only driving force making him take a step after step. His bare feet felt like paper, jelly, and even more weaker things he thought of in his head. With every taken step felt like he was stepping on broken glass, yet why didn't he stop?

_Sakura Haruno._

He found it. He opened the door, and saw her peacefully sleeping, her sweat matted her hair close to her face. As if his mere presence brought a disturbance in the air, and then her eyes were scrunched together. It didn't take any idiot to know what was happening, she was having a nightmare, and he could easily bet what it was about.

The nurse standing by could only watch something inside her told her not to disturb the man who was walking as if he were in a trance. She watched as he approached closer to the pink haired girl on the bed, she slowly walked inside the room. She was somewhat afraid of what he might do to her, so she stayed near by.

"S-Sakura-" just before he reached her bed, he collapsed, an arm stretched out forward to grab onto something to stop him, but his mind went black. The last thing he remembered seeing what Sakura's sicken face.

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled as soon as she saw him hit the ground, he was fine a moment ago, but all of sudden collapsed. The doctors with some nurses came in, seeing Sasuke on the floor. They quickly picked him up and took him back to his room.

**…**

**_Next day…_**

**…**

"How are you feeling?" the same nurse asked her shaking her a little to wear off the drowsiness from the medicine.

"Fine, better than before.." Sakura replied with more energy than yesterday. She actually felt more better, as if she could actually jump out of bed, but she knew better.

"Well, I hear a handsome Romeo, slipped in…" "It spreading all over the hospital…" she giggled like a high school girl. Sakura only gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, I hear Mr. Uchiha came in yesterday to see you, but you were asleep…" "Oh! He is so handsome…" she giggled once more going into her own fantasies, which of course sent fire straight through Sakura's stomach, she was angered, yet not to the point were she herself realized it herself.

"Why?" she couldn't think of any reason for having him visit her. Her nurse laughed again, Sakura got to know her nurse, she was charming, and gave off a sister-like vibe. Her perfect white smile gave Sakura a mother-like feel as well, the nurse looked young. she looked like she was barely hitting her thirties.

"Well, I wouldn't know…" "But I hear he wasn't in any condition to walk around, I wonder how he's feeling?" she spoke and her mind wondered about. Sakura went wide-eyed with the news, he came to see her? While he was still injured? Why?

"Besides does Juliet need a reason to have Romeo by her side?" she lighted up the mood a bit. She gave Sakura her perfect smile, then left the room.

"Juliet…" "Romeo…" Sakura mumbled to herself in the quiet room.

**…**

**…**

"Well it looks like you will have to stay here another day, with the little stunt you pulled off yesterday…" the nurse nagged him. Sasuke of course sulked in his bed looking the other way. He paid no attention, nor did he really care. What happened yesterday, he didn't understand himself, but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Do you want to hear good news?" she asked in a more lively voice, catching Sasuke's interest, only a little bit. Not enough to make him turn around to face her.

"About the girl you saw yesterday?" she pried hoping to get his attention, or to at least get him to feel better. And it worked! His head spun around quickly, his handsome face he had been hiding made her turn a dark shade.

"Well I hear she will be released today, so that means she's feeling better" she spoke in a kind voice, that made Sasuke a bit delusional, a voice that was warm like a mothers. Sasuke's eyes for a quick second flashed an emotion of relief, and happiness, before returning back to the lifeless state they were before.

"Oh.." was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Even if she was feeling better, would she…

Could she…

Hate him?

There was knock on his door, and the nurse went to get the door, he heard her gasp softly. He heard the nurse whisper something to his guest, but he still didn't not look up to see who it was. he kept starring at his lap as if it were going to be more interesting than his visitor. boy, was he ever wrong.

"H-How are y-you feeling?" her sweet voice echoed through the silent room, Sasuke's head automatically darted towards the door. He went wide-eyed at the sight, he couldn't believe it. Sakura, she was standing there right in front of him. she was standing at the doorframe, she made it look like she was looking at him, but in all truth she wasn't. Sadly enough Sasuke believed she was, this gave him a relief feeling, for a little while.

Does that mean she wasn't scarred of him?

"S-Sakura?" his voice cracked, sounding a bit hoarse as well like as if it want used for days. Before he could say anything, Naruto came bursting through the door, she wasn't alone. Somehow that hit him deep, it felt strange this foreign feeling. He felt kind of disappointed. Both of them took a seat at the took empty chairs next to his bed, and Sakura took the one closest to him. She sat about a foot away from the table near his bed.

The three of them talked and talked nothing more. Naruto was the only one who kept it from being awkward, Sasuke through careful analysis, realized something. Sakura looked uncomfortable, like she didn't want to be here. Naruto must have made her come, or else she wouldn't be here.

And something made it painful obvious for him to see, what he was afraid of him. After the nurse came in with the glass of water, and placing it next to his table at arms reach of course. When Sasuke went to reach for his water, he noticed her small flinch. Her eyes scrunched up as if he was going to hit her.

This felt like a sharp blow on his stomach, he was angered yet more depressed than anything. She quickly went back to Naruto's conversation like nothing happened, hoping he didn't see her reaction.

Sasuke saw alright…

And he knew why. He felt like crap, he looked down on his lap ignoring the small laughter coming from the two, what was worst is that he seemed totally invisible to her.

She was scarred of him…

* * *

Well how was it? Man this was about 10 pages long in the Microsoft word thing…

Man my fingers hurt! .

I know it took a while for this chapter, but look how long it is, I think this chapter has a lot of foreshadow in it, maybe that's why it took so long to put together..

Well anyways, thanks again for those who read and review!

~Animegirlfan


	8. Truth

Hello guys! I have a little less than two weeks left of school, so right now I'm cramming it up for finals next week! OMG!

Well anyways! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Enjoy!

~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 8 The truth**

Was his life ruined? How can someone simply forget about all this. Impossible.

He felt depressed…

Was he crying right now? Did he need her?

His head is spinning, thinking about his feelings for her get him confuse. He felt honestly horrible for everything. He was the one to blame, if he listened then maybe…

Maybe he would be the one making her smile right now…

He'd do anything to protect her. Is that wrong?

She's …Special to him.

**…**

**…**

How much energy and courage did she waste, standing near him made her heart pound quickly. Her head would start spinning, palms would get sweaty.

Was she afraid of him?

Afraid of losing him?

Her heart felt shallow, empty like everything had been squeezed out of it. Is it okay for her to live like this? Like he never existed.

No, it would be horrible. Yet maybe peaceful… within time.

Maybe somewhere deep inside her heart she's not afraid…

But maybe afraid of losing him.

**…**

**…**

The sun beamed down to his face, leaving Sasuke's skin burning hot with desire of cold air. The wind seemed to only add oil to the fire, his skin felt sweaty and sticky, he was sitting down fully clothed in his usual garments. He was now being released from the hospital, he stayed in this burning hot room because Kakashi claimed he needed to talk to him.

Even in the hospital it took him quite a while for him to lazily stroll in the room without a care in the world. Sasuke noticed the sweat dripping down his face, he most feel the temperature inside that mask of his. Yet Kakashi still kept a calm face, looking like he was unfazed by the blazing temperature.

"Well?"

"Are you in a hurry to leave already?" Kakashi quickly shot back, it looked like Kakashi was okay, but apparently the heat made him a little more moody. Sasuke stubbornly waited for him to speak since he apparently cant.

"You and Sakura are being released today…" Kakashi spoke indifferently. Sasuke was surprised by the news, yesterday Sakura looked a little better but he didn't know she was being released as well.

"I can guess what happened…." "Well as you know, you two not talking to each other will effect the team greatly. I don't know how, but try to make it better. Okay?" Kakashi spoke he was obviously tired.

"Alright." was the only thing that escaped Sasuke's lips. He found this new growing determination. He can make things better, at least that was what he was hoping for.

**…**

**…**

Sakura sighed heavily feeling her shoulder weighing as much as three boulders. She let them sink down her back, she felt unsure of many things. She didn't want to remember anything anymore.

Maybe it would be better if she were to put it in the past. But how?

Right on time, Naruto came bursting through her door, sending her his cheesy smile. Sakura couldn't help but return it. Naruto took the seat next to her on the bed.

"Sakura-"

"I know what your going to say Naruto, and your right." Sakura cut him off, she wasn't in the mood to hear someone lecturing her. Especially Naruto.

"I wont continue to be mean, I'll just suck it up and forget all about it!" she exclaimed in a higher voice than Naruto expected.

"So, your okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura had to admit he was a great listener, his shoulder was right next to her head almost like he was offering it to her. Sakura couldn't help but cuddle next to the warm heat radiating of Naruto's body. Even through the temperature was burning, the warmth that leaked out of his body was the kind that only friendship can give. There was nothing else like it.

Sakura smiled, Naruto was like a brother to her. Naruto on the other hand, was very happy. Yet somehow he didn't feel giddy about it, something about their position felt sort of odd, yet okay. He couldn't explain it, but something within him told him this is the farthest he will ever get with her. It made him a little sad, yet he still kept a smile on his face.

Just then, he knew what he had to do.

"Listen Sakura…"

**…**

**…**

Sasuke witnessed the whole thing, he just finished his talk with Kakashi and was walking towards Sakura's room to speak with her. And on his way there he noticed Naruto walking about seven feet in front of him. He followed him quietly, he knew where he was going. Sasuke waited for Naruto to go inside the room first, and then slowly he walked to the door.

The door had a small square glass like material on it to see through inside the room. Yet he couldn't hear their conversation, but when he saw Sakura lean on his shoulder, it obvious was something very intimate.

His hands were balled into tight fist, his anger felt extremely uncontrollable. He turned his back to the door, and leaned against the wall just incase they might see him. He felt like hitting the wall, but they would know that he was there. He quietly tolerated this immense burning sensation that rotted away his body. This feeling left him paralyze, it hurt more than any cut, or any punch.

This foreign feeling felt hard to bear, he swallowed a gulp of saliva, only to make this emotion go down to his stomach, then down to his legs making them feel weak, then lastly to his heart. He felt it beating hardly against his ribcage wanting to come out, and just die on the floor dripping out the last ounces on the floor.

He walked back to his room, slamming the door behind him. The nurse standing in the hall jumped at the loudness, it was against the rules to slam the door the noise would echo through the halls, and might cause a patient to be scarred or stressed out. She felt as her duty to go and yell at him, but she couldn't help but give him the space the Sasuke desperately needed.

Inside his room everything was droned out, the noise from birds, the silent wind passing by, the buzzing sound from the lights in the room. It somehow increased his anger, he took his belongings, and left the room quickly not bothering to wait for his teammates. Kakashi said it would be wise for him to wait for Sakura to be released so he can talk to her. But right now that wasn't going to happen.

She had Naruto with her anyways.

Why would she need someone like him anyways…

**…**

**…**

Sakura starred at Naruto with wide eyes, she quickly backed away from him. She starred at him with disbelief and astonishment.

"Naruto do you know what your saying?"

"Of course I do!" "I said I'll help you and Sasuke get together!" Naruto chirped with a smile. Sakura knew about Naruto's obsessed feelings for her, so for her it was quite shocking to hear him say it.

"How?" "And why?" Sakura couldn't help but question him. It was suspicious, she knows Naruto would betray her or anything like that. But it just felt weird.

"Well I want to see you happy. Isn't that enough of a reason?" he answered quickly looking at the floor, trying to avoid eye-contact. Something told him if he were to look at her, she would read him clearly. She would know that he was depressed, and well obviously trying to hard.

"And well I don't know how, but trust me when I decide to do something, I stick with it!" Naruto chanted giving her his signature thumps up, and that goofy smile of his. Sakura smiled and nodded. After all, she did appreciate all that he was doing for her.

And maybe this was a sign that there is something to believe in Sasuke. And deep inside that's what she wanted. To be with him, she clearly cant forget that he was her first crush and love.

"Well. Let's go get him then!" Naruto jumped off the bed, taking her bag with him. Sakura's wounds are fine, but the doctor said any strenuous movement might cause the wounds to open up, or cause internal bleeding. Sakura carefully followed behind him.

The walk to his room was short, Sakura was deadly nervous. She closed her eyes as Naruto swung the door open. She was trying to build up courage, with Naruto's help everything will be okay.

"What the-" Naruto cut himself off before swearing, the nurses passing by gave him dirty and disapproving looks. The room was silent, and alone. Sakura opened her eyes once she heard Naruto, she looked around the room, to find out why Naruto was surprised.

"Um, excuse me, but what happened to Sasuke?" Naruto asked a nurse as she was entering the room. She was stripping the bed off its sheets, and the pillow cases. She was cleaning the room for the next future patient.

"Oh, well he's been discharged, and I think he already left" the same nurse that took care of Sasuke explained. She took the used sheets and pillow cases and walked out of the room.

Both Sakura and Naruto stood there in doubt. Sakura turned to face Naruto, a face plastered with worry, and not knowing what to do. Naruto felt a little angry, he wanted the three of them to go home together. He was already planning on leaving the two so they could have some alone time. And to add to it, he is willing to give up Sakura. His strong façade was quickly wearing out.

"Well, he's probably at home-"

"It's okay Naruto, how about we start tomorrow?" Sakura replied in an equal hopeful voice as his. She gave him a reassuring smile, and turned around starting to walk off.

Naruto brushed his hand through his spiky blond hair, sighing heavily. This was going to be hard.

"Stupid Sasuke…"

**…**

**…**

Sasuke calmly walked to his house, at his own pace. He just didn't feel all in a hurry, the more slower he walked, the more relaxed he'd feel. The small stroll didn't last that long, before it being interrupted by in interesting conversation that he'd happen to over hear on his walk home.

"Did you hear? About that new jutsu going around?" a middle-aged man with black hair and glasses spoke to another man who looked to be around the same age as he was. Sasuke couldn't help but stop and lean against the fence listening closely to the conversation that was happening just around the corner of the fence.

"No, what is it?" the other man replied. The man sounded shocked as if it were his first time hearing about a jutsu.

"It's called a nightmare jutsu…" "A very rare jutsu that has been just created.." the first man spoke again replying with astonishment and delight.

"What I've never heard of something like that before…" the second man replied after thinking about it awhile.

"Like I said it has just been created, so not a lot of people know how to do it" "And apparently you can give anybody nightmares about anything you wish…" the first man continued. Sasuke still hearing the conversation couldn't help but gasp silently.

"Well, it doesn't sound that bad-"

"But it can come in handy, it's a good way to torture someone without being anywhere near them…" "And the good thing is that you can probably get away with it too…" the first man laughed lightly obviously enjoying the idea.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel something strange about that jutsu, sure it sounded like child's play but something felt familiar about it. Sasuke continued his way home, trying to figure out about this jutsu he overheard.

His mind kept trying to push it away, but that gut instinct kept telling him it was a clue. To him he didn't understand any of it. Sakura being afraid of him, wasn't it because of the gruesome sight? Or because she had been having nightmares of him being in such a horrible state?

There was one person that entered his mind. But would he help him?

Of course he would. After all, that's why teachers are here for…

**…**

**…**

"You called?" no one other than Kakashi was standing on his front porch with a questioning look. He must be used to having Naruto or maybe Sakura calling him over to their homes, but Sasuke. Well that was a first.

"I wanted to ask you something…" "About a jutsu…" Sasuke simply said moved out of the way to let Kakashi enter his dull home. K  
Kakashi entered, something told him this wasn't a conversation worth risk-taking of someone overhearing. Once he stepped inside the totally grey house, his eyes scanned the home for a trace of light color of some sort. The only thing he found of bright colors were located in the kitchen. And little things in the living room which looked like it was hardly used.

Everything was clean to his surprise. Sasuke did look like a neat-freak, but at the same time you wouldn't be surprised if you found out he was one of those secret slobs. He took a seat in one of the new feeling sofas, if felt soft as a cloud. Sasuke obviously doesn't spend time in his living room.

"Well let's hear it…" Kakashi clasped his hands together waiting for something interesting and attention graping. Sasuke sat in the sofa right across from where Kakashi was seated.

"Is there a jutsu, that um.. Can make someone have nightmares?" Sasuke asked childishly. The question asked out loud sounded embarrassing, especially for a cool guy like Sasuke to say. Kakashi blinked a couple of times, he gave Sasuke a doubtful look. Then gave a puzzled look shortly after.

"Well, unless it's a new jutsu then no…"

"It is, I heard two people talking about it, and well… it kind of yeah…" Sasuke spoke mortified.

"Wait. I remember Naruto babbling on about something like that." Kakashi placed his index finger on his chin, and starring trying to remember.

"Oh! That's right. The doctor said she have been having nightmares to shake her up that bad…" Kakashi continued with an uncertain little voice. Sasuke knew it of course, it was fate for him to overhear that conversation.

"So she had nightmares of me?" Sasuke whispered in a defeated neglected voice. Still something just couldn't add up. There was more to it.

**…**

**…**

"So did it work?" the pale-faced man asked the man who was coming inside his room. It was no other than Kabuto. Kabuto is the only one who he gave permission to enter his room, where all his secrets are hidden.

"Yeah, Uchiha overheard the conversation just like you said" Kabuto reported with a bow when he saw Orochimaru. Orochimaru was seated up on his bed, the high temperature can sometimes make him feel a bit weak. Kabuto walked over to the table and injected the daily doses of medicine.

The body he had was beginning to weaken. Kabuto knew it, Orochimaru has troubles controlling it, or can almost pass out.

"I think I need a new body…" Orochimaru whispered delightfully letting his long tongue moisten his dry lips. Event eh mere thought of it excites him, its been so long since he had a good body. Orochimaru smirked from the instant the medication put his body through, he could hardly feel his body, yet he liked that feeling.

"Well so far things have been going just as you predicted…" was Kabuto's only reply. He was in perfect concentration, a little more of the medicine could instantly cause Orochimaru's body to crash. To an incurable state.

Kabuto finished and took all the needles, and medicated solutions with him to the lab where he always placed them for the next day.

"You still haven't told me why the girl is so important…" Kabuto thought out loud. As smart as he was it seemed useless to even involve someone as weak as her. Orochimaru only laughed at Kabuto's confused face.

"It's no use trying to understand me…as you know I work in mysterious ways…" "Besides, you will see in time…" Orochimaru laughed evilly.

* * *

Well how was it? This chapter is kind of short compared to the other ones.

Well this chapter may be a little boring I'm sorry but I need to put this chapter to help shine some light in the story for those who don't understand it that well, again I'm sorry.

Oh, I also have glorious news!

I am finished the prologue to my new Naruto story, I still haven't typed it up through . I finished writing it, but I still need to work some the little problems, and add little details to it. And I have to admit I'm, proud of it. Well I will probably post it up soon, so read it when you have the time.

The title of it I also have decided! Yay! I'll reveal the title of it only, **_Destined to be. _**

And of course it will also be for Naruto. and like always, it'll be a Sasuke and Sakura story ^^ i can't wait!

Well anyways! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

~Animegirlfan


	9. Dilemma

Hey I'm so sorry for the long wait, I barely got out of school. I was cramming for the finals, so I had no time to use the computer. And well I had the three or four pages typed up, but the computer went weird, so I had to re-start it. And Bam! I had to start all over again!  
Wah!

But i made up for it! the chapter is really long, so hope you guys like it!

Oh well! Enjoy!  
~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 9 Dilemma**

His eyes felt heavy, he kept a steady focus outside the window. There was nothing special outside the moon and stars just simply kept his attention.

His head ached.

His heart felt an irregular heartbeat.

His pulse felt slow yet strong, and it would double it's speed whenever he thought of her.

He was her nightmare.

...

...

**Nightmare~**

Sweat slowly made it's way down from her temple down to her chin, she didn t bother to wipe it off. She was frozen stiff in her place. There was an uproar of hard knocks on her front door, it felt so de ja vu. Like a scene from a horror movie, you know you shouldn't answer the door. You never should. But why is it that the character is always curious, and opens it? Do they expect the hero to save them?

Sakura steadying walked to the door that seemed miles away. It was broad daylight, but in a matter of seconds the sun disappeared with the moon in it's place. It was quiet the beat of her heart blocked out all other noises. Her hesitating steps, and the ferocious knocks. She felt a shred of confidence when the familiar voice screamed out to her on the other side of the door.

Without thinking clearly she quickly raced to the door, she recognized that voice. Naruto. The minute she unlocked the door, and placed her hand on the knob she heard a '_thumb_'. And then something sliding down the door and landing with a soft another _'thump_' on the floor. Her eyes widened she didn t know what to do. She could already imagine what was on the other side. She felt something warm, and liquidly touching her toes. She looked down and saw liquid coming in from the other side. It was dark, the color was not visible to her, but she could guess automatically what it was.

She screamed and slowly backed away with hands covering her mouth once she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The footsteps stopped for minute and she heard the mysterious person let out a small chuckle. From the window she could see a familiar figure being tossed to her lawn. Judging by the person's low raspy voice, she could tell it was a man.

She kept on backing away, she felt the sofa hit her behind her knees. Her body just stayed still hoping the murderer would leave her alone. For a simple second she believed that when all she heard was silence.

As she sighed her body crumbled to the ground, how scared she was. Her body was shaking terribly, her vision became blurred with tears. Her hands' trembling covering her sobs'. That's when she heard a soft single knock on the door, that jerked her body out of fear. It's like the person on the other side knew how she would react, he let out wicked laugh. Whoever it was, he was enjoying this very much.

Then suddenly the door was yanked out it's hinges and roughly landed on the floor. The familiarity of the man scarred her enough. She knew who the man was, like always she didn't want to believe it. The only light came in through the window behind her, his face she couldn't see. But the moonlight laminated his figure, a small in shape man with spiky hair. He took slow that reminded her of her past nightmares.

**_This is the point that scarred her._**

She _knew_ it was a nightmare, and knows that she is dreaming. But she just _couldn't_ wake up. Usually her nightmares end right before he comes closer, and she knew what would happen if she didn't wake up. He would kill her.

Slowly as he came closer to her, bit by bit his body came visible. His khaki-white shorts with a kunai hoisted on his left thigh, then navy-blue shirt and so on. His face for some reason was not shown even with the light. It was like a black hole existed on the face, instead of the beautifully perfect face the boy always had.

He stopped when he was a good seven feet away. Even though she could not see his face she could tell he was smirking, when he let out his famous "hm."

"S-S-Sas-Sasu-ke?" her lips wouldn't stop shaking. Her tears' streamed out more and more with the thought of it being her companion. The figure nodded, he didn't speak; he never did. All he did was watch her in torture. He continued walking to her she tried to crawl back, but the sofa behind her didn't allow it. She instantly reached for her kunai holster, but it was empty. Like all horror movies, the victims hardly ever get a weapon.

He stopped once more a foot away from her, he tilted his head as if examining her. Sakura's breathe at this point went haywire, she felt like the oxygen wasn t going in her lungs anymore. She took deeper and rapid intake's of oxygen to calm her down but nothing. Suddenly there was a hand on her throat firm, but not tight. Slowly the hand squeezed her throat tighter, pulling her body up to a standing point. She felt the hand loosen for a bit. And her breathing didn't seem controllable still, she was still breathing in like a maniac. Then a second hand went to her neck. Her eyes' started to water she knew what will happen.

Sasuke's grip in an instant became tight, like chains. He pulled up higher and higher, until her feet couldn't touch the floor anymore. Sakura tried to pry off the hands' killing her, but the grip was to strong for her. She felt her vision becoming darker, and blurry.

Her mind went crazy at this point she tried everything to pry this man off. Her heart kept beating faster, and faster. Her lungs felt like the were shrinking, and desperate for oxygen. She kept pulling in oxygen through her mouth, but nothing would come in. Slowly starting from the corners of her eyes everything was going black.

And the last thing she saw she remembered well. The golden-snake like eyes' starring back at her.

**...**

**...**

Her scream seemed endless, the tears seemed like a waterfalls, the sweat covered her whole body. She gulped up big mouthfuls of air, like she were actually being strangled. She placed her hand on her neck once she calmed down, it felt oddly sore. She then realized, her parents weren't rushing up to her room.

She turned to look outside the window the sun was climbing up slowly lighting up her room little by little. It was already mourning, her parents must have left already. As soon as she noticed it, the raven left, leaving some of it's feathers behind.

She brought her hand to her forehead, it felt damn and sticky from her sweat. More importantly she felt herself burning up. She tried to get out of bed but nothing, the more effort she put in, the more dizzy she felt. Shortly after she collapsed back down to bed.

**...**

**...**

"So wait! Kakashi you re telling us Sakura isn't feeling well, again?" Naruto yelled out seemingly angry, suspiciously starring at Sasuke who just turned the other way. Naruto kept pestering Kakashi with the same question over and over again, not believing his ears. Sasuke on the other hand, felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of her being sick.

He tried to careless, but couldn't. He turned the other way not wanting Naruto or Kakashi to see him like this. His cheeks turned a bit pink at the thought of they're teasing. He took silent breathes and calmed down when he heard that Kakashi and Naruto were still arguing.

"Well then, I guess we can go see her then!" Naruto cheered up at the thought, he even got hyped up as soon as the sentenced left his mouth.

"No." Kakashi replied with perfect precision.

"Aw! Why not!?" Naruto retorted starring at Kakashi harshly.

"When I went to see her, she said she didn't want to be bothered." Kakashi answered back. Naruto frowned when he realized how serious Kakashi was.

"Oh." was the only thing Naruto said. Naruto looked down at his own feet feeling some what surprised, worried of course. Sakura had confided in him, maybe because Naruto knew what she was going with made him feel more relaxed than his other two teammates. He had to something to help.

He glanced at Sasuke who had his back facing him looking straight-forward ahead of him. Suddenly something hit him, a wonderful spectacular idea. He inched closer to Sasuke, something told him that today they weren t going to train today. So why not take advantage of this opportunity?

He inched closer to Sasuke, Naruto was able to read the mood around him. Deadly, like always. Yet something felt like Sasuke was not in the mood at all. And being Naruto he still dared himself to go and talk to him, besides after all this is over Sasuke would practically be thanking him. Jumping for joy, Naruto grinned mentally at the simple imagination of his; picturing Sasuke jump for joy with a big old smile.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto materialized out of nowhere to Sasuke. Sasuke was deep in thought he didn't see him walk next to him, or stand next to him. Sasuke almost felt like jumping at the sound of Naruto s voice. It sounded untrustworthy, stupid, and manipulative.

"What?" annoyed, Sasuke rolled his eyes at the fact Naruto was talking to him. Naruto on the other hand just starred at him, lips tight together. As if, he wasn't sure what he was going to say, or like he was going to exposed a deadly secret.

"Meet me at the park near my house at three o clock sharp." Naruto spoke lips once more tightly sealed together. Sasuke had the urge to just punch him in the face; for one reason, the stupid face. And the second reason, he thought Naruto was going to say something important.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke answered back sharply. Idiocy. No way would Sasuke go, if he didn't like his company here, what made Naruto think he would enjoy his company at a park, of all places?

"Because if your really cared, you would come." Naruto serious tone caught Sasuke by surprise. Sasuke hesitated for second, but nodded silently. He somehow knew Naruto was referring to Sakura, and something inside his chest pulsed at the endless possibilities Naruto would talk to him about.

Naruto walked back to Kakashi and like Naruto predicted. No training today, perfect.

Naruto was walking in the opposite direction of his home, Sasuke noticed but didn't say anything. Kakashi on the other hand, was quite suspicious he silently trailed behind him. Kakashi knew were he was possibly heading.

"I just hope she ll be okay with this..." Naruto mumbled underneath his breathe still unaware of Kakashi following behind him. Kakashi kept at an eavesdropping distance, Kakashi decided this would be good time to sneak up on him.

"Who would be okay with what?" Kakashi asked materializing out of nowhere. Naruto jumped five feet into the air. Kakashi was right, Naruto was heading straight to Sakura's house.

"Kakashi, man! I think my heart skipped a beat!" Naruto complained and continued walking with Kakashi.

"Say Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto looked up at him with still a little anger now. Childish like always.

"Your house is the other way, may I ask why you re walking this way?" Kakashi asked curiously. The path they were taking would eventually lead them straight to Sakura's house, it was plainly obvious.

"I have something I have to do..." Naruto mumbled to Kakashi. Even though Kakashi was right beside him, his eyes glowed with determination. He ignored Kakashi presence for one minute, Naruto was deep in thought.

"Will you stop me if I try to bring two people together?" Naruto asked innocently trying his best not give any names or any hints.

"I guess not..." was Kakashi simple reply. Naruto smirked and throw a fist in the air, man everything will be perfect today.

"As long as I'm informed of who you re trying to pair up." Kakashi added picking up his pace, once Sakura s house became to eye-sight.

"Fine. You re mean, you know that Kakashi?" Naruto even out his pace to walk again with Kakashi.

"Yes, I know." Kakashi replied cheerfully, with a sly smirk clearly visible underneath the mask. Naruto sighed.

So much for a perfect day, but hey? He could use the extra help!

**...**

**...**

"Okay Sakura?" Naruto nodded shortly after speaking. Sakura was a bit dazed, but simple nodded. She starred at him uncertainly but still trusted him.

"You. Can't. Be. Late." Naruto punctuated each word, and stressed them out evenly. Sakura nodded after each punctuation, showing Naruto she was listening.

"Repeat!" Naruto commanded trying to cover-up how incredibly happy and hyped up he was.

"I. Can t. Be. Late." Sakura repeated jokingly she punctuated each work just like he did. Someone like Naruto helped her feel so much better, it was for a simple moment . But at that moment she felt at ease. Naruto smiled at her how completely childish she acted. Naruto kept up his strong face, deep inside he was happy, but something inside tugged and pulled inside his chest. He was doing the right thing. Right? Of course.

At least that's what he kept telling himself. Once Naruto left her house, he let out a deep sad sigh. He completely forgot Kakashi was waiting outside for him to hear the news.

"It's tough, but I'm sure they will be extremely happy when they end up together." Kakashi placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, giving Naruto some comfort. Kakashi knew, everybody knew. Naruto was deeply in love with Sakura, but who would ever expect Naruto, of all people try to pair up the person he loves, with someone who is like his brother.

"Yeah.." Naruto suppressed the urge to let his tears fall. It will all work out, everything will be okay. If not, Naruto would be there for them to help them at any time.

_Smile and be happy._ That s what he kept repeating.

**...**

**...**

Sakura stepped out of her house leaving a good fifteen minutes before the actual arrival time she promised Naruto. The minute she walked out of her house the sun rays burned through her skin. The temperature was hot, the only time you felt cool was when the wind blew by.

Sakura arrived at the small park she promised Naruto she would met him at. She arrived with plenty of time to spare. And knowing Naruto, he would be late. Sakura took a seat on a bench located conveniently right in front of her. And what made it better, and more peaceful it was underneath a medium-sized tree, providing the perfect shade. She picked a place faraway from the laughing children and the constant nagging of their worrisome mothers.

Underneath the shade the recollected her thoughts. She wasn't clearly sure why she agreed to met Naruto. And at that right moment awkward and rowdy thoughts. What if he were to confess his feelings to her? No, Naruto wouldn't call her for that, would he? All of sudden she thought of possible gentle ways to decline. No matter how much she grown attached to him, she will always see him like a brother. She thought of it this many times before, IF they were to go out, well their relationship wouldn't be called romantic anyway.

Her mind suddenly flashed a raven-haired boy, Sasuke. Her heart automatically, as if it were programmed doubled it s normal speed. She didn't know what to make of her feelings? Does she like him? Or is it because she was scarred of him?

Thoughts like this made time fly by. Sakura kept a pensive expression, while she childishly waited for Naruto. She let her legs swing back and forth, like a happy child. Sakura turned over the street that Naruto would be taking, since his house was on that direction but he hasn't shown up.

"Sakura?" a voice she could recognize very well. The voice belonged one of her teammates, but not the one she was expecting. Out of reflex she turned to the caller, and was deeply surprised she jumped back.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gasped out. Her mind went blacked, why was he here? Better yet, where was Naruto?

"W-what are you doing here?" Sasuke raised a brow. Sasuke was calmly making his way here, when he spotted Sakura sitting by herself. It took him a lot of courage to up to talk to her, but he kept repeating it to himself: '_In order to get things back to normal!'_

"I-I m here to met with Naruto, a-and you?" Sakura choked out her words. It was hard for her to even be near him. She just hoped that he didn't notice how awkward she felt. She kept looking around at anything, anything but him.

"Well, that's why I'm here too..." Sasuke answered back, his voice for once didn't sound like he was so sure-of-himself. Sasuke never bothered keeping up a conversation with Sakura before, everything felt so new to him. What was he suppose to say things like: "How s the weather?" or "How are you?"

Sakura knew this conversation was going nowhere except straight into the ground. She knows Sasuke, and he doesn't have a great reputation for being talkative. In one side of mind, she found him looking really cute looking to uncomfortable with the silence. But the other side felt deeply touched by this small act.

"Well then, I don't have a reason to be here if Naruto isn't coming..." Sakura stood up. Sasuke began to sweat like bullets, something told him this wasn't suppose to happen.

_"Because if you really cared, you would come...."_

That's what Naruto meant, for once the idiot didn't come up with a bad plan. Sasuke had a soft smile at Naruto s actions. Wanting to thank him, but right now he needed her to stop her.

"S-Sakura! Wait." he called out helplessly, and for one minute Sakura stopped. She could hear her own heartbeat in her head, it was loud. Would he be able to hear it? Did her heartbeat go wildly off the charts all because he called out to her?

**...**

**...**

Near by perfectly hidden was Naruto wearing green colored shirt and pants, trying to blend in. Kakashi who of course tagged along didn't do anything special he hid calmly deep within the branches of tree above Naruto.

Naruto went all out, he even brought his binoculars. Naruto was hidden behind thick bushes and completely opened a hole to see through, getting a clear view of his teammates. The only thing that is visible, are the big binoculars that cut be seen on the other side of the bush.

He would make the perfect spy for children, he was so into this he completely forgot he could use his jutsus' to help in his advantage. Kakashi didn't mention a word to him though, it was always fun to see Naruto do things the hard way, then the simplest way is right in front of his nose. Or, in this case the palm of his hands.

Children passing by were looking at him oddly, one even mistook Naruto for some giant toad. And the little boy had to courage to poke him with a stick, only to have Naruto scream at the poor child scarring the life of the boy. The young boy ran crying to his mother. Naruto went back to observing, he noticed Sakura arriving and waiting patiently. After a couple of minutes, Naruto saw Sasuke making his way down to the park. He laughed quietly when he noticed how tense Sasuke got when he noticed Sakura.

"Go! GO Sasuke go!" Naruto gave Sasuke silent encouragements. Even though Sasuke was far out of distance, Sasuke walked towards Sakura. Naruto punched the air, controlling the urge to shout.

Naruto could not hear anything, but through his binoculars he could see them chatting for like one minute. Then everything went silent. Both of them avoided looking at each other, and both of them had nothing to say.

"Oh! Come on Sasuke!" Naruto complained. Kakashi just chuckled at Naruto innocent gestures. Naruto really started to get worried when he noticed Sakura about to leave.

"Oh shit! Sasuke stop her!" Naruto hissed. It's as if, he were watching a soap opera, keeping his attention and calling out to the characters. Naruto held tightly onto the bushes branches. So hard that it broke the defenseless branch.

"Yeah, go get her Sasuke!" Naruto cheered. Kakashi sighed, its amazing they haven't heard him.

**...**

**...**

Sasuke reached out for her wrist to stop her, Sasuke lightly turned Sakura around so they could face each other. The whole world went silent for that complete moment, everything stopped. Not just for Sasuke, but for Sakura as well. Both of them were surprised with the close proximity. Sasuke never had a perfect, and close-up view of her eyes before. He liked them, especially the way the sun made them shine like emeralds.

Sakura never felt so close to getting a heart-attack. Her heart was beating so loudly, so proudly that she wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke heard it. Sakura was instantly mesmerized by his calming onyx eyes, his porcelain skin was so smooth, his hair would move smoothly with the wind. She wished she could picture him like this, almost spontaneously the gruesome picture of Sasuke entered her mind.

She frightenly pulled her wrist away. Sasuke noticed how harshly she tried to get away fro him, it hurt him deeply. His breathing almost hitched, even when he thought this awful pain in his chest would go away. The feeling would backlash hurting even more.

"What s wrong?" Sasuke asked taking a daring step closer to Sakura. Sakura used her other arm to cover the wrist he just touched. It felt like it was on fire, but still in the heat of the moment Sakura didn't think to much of it.

"Nothing..." Sakura turned away, how much she wanted to just runaway, the only keeping her from doing that was her heart. That at this moment seemed to be a little stronger. Sasuke tried to look the way she was facing, but she would turn away to the other side.

"No, it s not you re lying." Sasuke used a calm pitch to relax her. He noticed her small shivers, it wasn't cold so it only lead him to one conclusion.

"Sakura. Listen to me, you need to snap out of it-"

"Shut up! What do you know?" Sakura barked at him, the next thing she needed was for Sasuke to call her crazy. Which is what it sounded like to her. Sasuke was thrown back by her response.

"Sakura? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked going closer to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura ultimately froze for a second. Her breath quicken glimpses of the nightmare leaked into her mind. Sakura started to shake repulsively.

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked at face, tears brimming down her face. Sasuke was taken back by the tears, he was worried for her. To see someone like Sakura crumple down like this is hurtful to watch.

"What's wrong sakura?" he crouched down a little to make eye contact. Sakura felt herself tense up, her body froze, she tried to move her legs and for some reason her arms would jerk. She need to get away. Before he, he kills her.

"Don't come near me, you freak...." her voice was soft but heard. Sasuke eyes widened, it was like adding a knife to his burning heart.

Her mind snapped at that point, things inside her mind seemed to register things clearly now. She roughly pushed Sasuke away from him, causing him to land fiercely onto the floor. Sakura gave him one last look, which she regretted. He looked to sad, so forlorn. Without giving it to much thought she ran away. Ignoring the heartfelt calls from Sasuke.

"Sakura!" by the time he stood up she had already left the premises, even though he knew he could probably out race her. His legs just couldn't seem to move, maybe it would be better this way to get her to calm down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto immediately left his hiding spot, and ran towards his abondon friend. Sasuke heard Naruto, but decided not to acknowledge Naruto. Sasuke starred mindlessly at the path a head of him, the same path she used to run away from him.

"Naruto, Thanks for all you have done" Sasuke muttered still not looking at him. Naruto planned all of this, yet everything ended up blowing up into chaos. Sasuke couldn't face Naruto. Naruto couldn't see him looking so weak, so heartbroken.

"Are you okay?" Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke kept his face down to the floor, bangs covering his eyes. He silently shook his head, his chest hurt deeply. Was he dying? What is this warm liquid emerging from his eyes?

_"Don't come near me, you freak..."_

Those were Sakura's last words before leaving. Those words sent him straight to his certain demise. Those words seemed to shake his world, turn upside down, and shutting all light from possibly entering his world.

Darkness

...

...

Perfect the white-faced liked his lips, with his long snake-like tongue. He was in one of his new bodies, that no one knew about. The reason why he had been fatigued was because he had been trying to find a sturdy body. A strong, yet completely agile body. No one knew his identity, everyone in the village was doing their own thing to even noticed the new face no one recognized.

He then noticed a very sulky pink-haired girl walking downt the busy streets. Her pink hair made her pop out like a dandelion in the mist of roses. He silently followed the weak girl until the crowd dies out more and more as they walked the streets of Konoha. Once they were at a almost completely abandon pathway, he planned his strike. Just like a snake, he was stealthily, and deadly. He appeared right in front of her out of thin air. Sakura gasped at the recognition, those gold snake-like eyes. She had seen them somewhere, Her nightmare!

"Y-you re the one who attacked Sasuke-"

He didn't let her finish her sentence, with one silent yet powerful punch on the stomach knocked her out. He picked her up immediately and with a quick double-check no one was around. He quickly disappeared, taking Sakura with him. Orochimaru smirked at how simple and easy that was. Konoha must be enjoying the peace if they can't keep a watchful eye on the city. Everything he had been planning for will soon come to live.

Sasuke Sakura mumbled quietly still unconscious, in her mind she was replaying the kind Sasuke at the park, not the horrifying Sasuke from her dreams. Some where deep in her heart she was still yearning for him, and still calling out to him.

If only he were there to respond her call.

* * *

Well how was it? I made this chapter longer than the ones before to give you guys a treat! This chapter I combined chapters nine, ten, and the beginning part to eleven! So I had to edit this chapter all over again! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I ve been so busy! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, kay?

I'm actually planning on combining some chapters together. If i do that, then i guess there is about four to five more chapters before it ends! I'll gladly accept any suggestions you want me to add to it, and of course I'll you the credit! ^.^

Thanks for all the reviews! And the helpful advice! I gladly accept constructive criticism, but please be nice about it.

Well R&R!

~Animegirlfan


	10. Uproar

Hello~ my updates are getting slower aren't they? Well seeing how people liked the previous chapter, once again I combined chapters!

And honestly after all the shocking news that happened I couldn't think straight. So yeah...  
Well, Enjoy!  
~Animegirlfan

* * *

**Chapter 10 Uproar**

Everything felt like it was moving past her in a quick hurry. She could've sworn she heard voices, her mind was keenly awake yet her body wasn't. she tried to move; hopeless. She then realized the pair of hard loped around her back holding her tightly. Even though she can't open her eyes, the pair of hands felt unfamiliar to her skin. The movement was making her head hurt. Was she moving? No, the person holding her was doing it so perfectly that she could hardly tell the ground would be moving underneath.

Her body give a noticeable shiver down her body, the person only seemed to laugh. The laughter was the key to awaken Sakura's memories. That voice

Orochimaru.

Her mind started going into a panic, her stomach felt swollen and ached. The punch the man delivered hurt, and he was holding back on her too. What can she do? Her body felt limb and heavy; seeming impossible to even flinch a finger.

"I take it that you're awake?" Orochimaru spoke loudly, his voice sounded parched. The man sounded husky, and tired. He is weak right now, if only she were awake to beat him up. He felt her twitch a little her body was slowly waking up. She tried to talk, but she didn't hear her voice, all that came out was a small groan.

"Keep trying, I find it amusing. I knocked you out, or more like your body. So you may be mentally awake but not physically." Orochimaru stated talking to the lifeless figure, that was incredibly light. "Tell me, how does it feel to be stuck in your own darkened mind?" Orochimaru add with a evil chuckle.

Sakura tried even harder to wake herself up, but nothing. All she could see is the empty dark pits of her mind. She felt like she was wondering through her own thoughts and memories locked deep inside her mind.

She could only hope someone would rescue her? But who?

Kakashi and Naruto are always slacking off.

And Sasuke. He wouldn't

Not after all the terrible things she had done, and said to him. She mentally went down on her knees, begging for light, some sort of illumination. The darkness felt like it would eat her a live.

These scary thoughts pushed out little streams of tears to come out of her soulless body. The thought of not being rescued, the thought of never seeing him again.

She felt her body being thrown onto a soft ground, she heard footsteps and the sound of a door closing. Where exactly was she?

Tried to move, but this time with success. She felt her finger slightly move, it wasn't a big accomplishment, but she was making improvement. It won't be longer until her body can fully respond.

She felt the temperature increasing, a disturbing drop of sweat rolled down from her temple down to her cheek and settled there not moving. It felt disgusting, and bothersome for Sakura.. She was beginning to sweat everywhere.

"Are you sure? Won't this stop your plan?" a voice talked loudly clearly unsure of something. Sakura paid close attention and ignored the raising temperature.

"This _is_ apart of my plan, Kabuto" Orochimaru replied quickly. Sakura could tell this Kabuto was still going to continue so she kept quiet.

"I thought you said she was the key, I'm not sure I understand sir." Kabuto answered once more with less confidence.

"Well the answer is obvious isn't Uchiha's body will be mine, and she'll lure him here" Orochimaru spoke ending it with his haunting laughter. Sakura gasped loudly. Suddenly everything went quite, and before she knew it her eyes slowly opened. She wished her body was numb once more, she opened her eyes to she was laying next to candles. The candles were strange oddly.

The candles released a heavy smoke, it burned to breathe it in. Her head began to pound fiercely, the thumps' blocked the noises' approaching her.

By the time she looked up metal kunai was pointed straight at her face. She froze, nothing happened. She looked up to see a man with glasses and silver hair. He had a disturbing grin on his face, she didn't like him one bit. He looked nice on the outside, but he had pure evil inside of him.

"Hello there." he spoke slowly lowering the kunai to her shoulder. She felt the same drop of sweat crawl down underneath her chin. She looked at his mysterious eyes, was he only threatening her? Slowly the kunai grazed her skin ripping through clothes, and slowly making contact with her skin. Her eyes began to water, was she going to be killed?

She felt the kunai shredding through the first layer of skin, the blood quickly leaking out. The sweat was more noticeable, her bangs stuck to her forehead. Her breathing labored, she felt light-headed, and sick. Everything around felt like it was going into a blur, too much for her brain to handle. She won't fall into the mind traps, she'll make out of this somehow.

With her right hand she grabbed the man's wrist, carefully removing the kunai from her shoulder. She then, twisted the wrist making the kunai face him, she would have felt proud of this moment, but the man went numb at her touch. He didn't resist, or even flinch.

"Go ahead, and kill me" were his tempting words. Once he felt the grip on his wrist loosened, he harshly brought it back to his side mindful of the kunai in his hand.

"And just for that, I won't treat your wound."

The door closed.

Sakura was contained inside the room, the only she heard now her was her frantic breaths'. The only light that was provided was from the candles' surrounding her, beyond the small illumination the candles' gave, everything else was dark. She couldn't tell where the other wall was at.

What exactly was she here for?

To lure Sasuke out? It wouldn't work. _It_ won t work.

"Sasuke, please. Don't-"

She fell back to sleep, unconsciously breathing in more of the fumes' fuming out of the candles. With a small tear beginning to form on her left eye, and slowly rolled its way down to the floor.

...

...

His temples were pulsing violently. He didn't know what to do.

He already talked to a couple of people, but they all seemed like pieces' of a puzzle. Shikamaru was a some-what great resource. Unlike the other people, like Ino for example was a waste a time. Sasuke thought Ino would be a great resource, since her jutsu involved controlling the opponents body, and look into their mind. But apparently she didn't supply him with enough information.

Shikamaru seemed like a good bet, seeing how he was smart. But he apparently knew nothing beyond shadow possession. But, he did give Sasuke great possibilities of how it could ve worked.

**_~Flashback_**

_"Well?" Sasuke asked the pineapple faced boy sitting across from him. They were both seated at a table were Shikamaru had a book stack about possession of ones dreams'. Shikamaru frowned, he quietly shock his head. He skimmed the books', yet something finally caught his eye._

_"Wait, look at this." Shikamaru passed the book through the scruffy table for Sasuke to see. He read the page Shikamaru indicated, but it seemed like nothings worth of value._

_"Voodoo?"_

_"Not exactly, but I think it could work. Like for example, if he had a lock of hair, drops of blood." Shikamaru listed the possibilities. Sasuke went silent for a moment, that day._

_The day he was attacked. When she cut her hair._

_"Wait, so you mean-hair!-oh! That s right!"_

_"It's only a possibility though, I could be wrong". Shikamaru shrugged, he personally found this whole thing odd, and awkward. Sasuke never really ever talked to him much, all he wanted to do was enjoy a nap in the privacy of his own house. But, no. Shikamaru heard violent knocks on his front door, seeing as how he was the only person home, he had to answer it. If only he fell asleep before._

_Before._

_"Wait." Shikamaru called out, Sasuke was in the middle collecting the stuff that he brought and placing in the backpack he was caring._

_"Did the she have nightmares before that incident?"_

_"I'm not sure. Why?" Sasuke looked at the puzzled Shikamaru._

_"Cause if she did, then what I said is false. Man, how troublesome." Shikamaru rubbed his poor sleep-deprived temples. Sasuke couldn't even remember when this all started._

_"I'm sorry, but this might be out of my expertise. Try going to Ino.." Shikamaru walked back placing the books back into the shelf. Sasuke sighed, just when he got excited._

**_..End~_**

What horrible advise, from there when he went with Ino she practically kept on stuttering, and looking at him like some sort of lion looks at a piece of meat. Sasuke sighed, he starred down at his feet blankly at they automatically took him home.

"Hey Sasuke-" Naruto who was right beside tried to talk to him, but Sasuke was spacing out he simply didn't see him standing there. But Naruto on the other hand, took like a slap in the face.

"Look, I m sorry. It wasn t supposed to end up that way. I tried, you know?" Naruto looked at him and shock his shoulder making Sasuke look at him with dull deadly eyes.

"Oh. What were you saying, I was thinking about something" Sasuke asked casually Naruto gave him a hesitant look, before deciding to speak again.

"You aren't mad?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh! I see what game your trying to play reverse-psychology!"

"What?" Sasuke raised a brow, he shouldn't be so surprised at whatever comes out of Naruto's mouth, but sometimes it would clearly leaves you speechless. Sasuke continued walking with Naruto continuing ranting how confusing reverse-psychology is.

They both stopped flat in their tracks, when what appeared to be like magic a letter fell down from the sky. Sasuke glanced up, and only saw one big black bird flying above them. Sasuke paid close attention to which direction the bird flew.

"Sasuke-Look at this!" Naruto yelled fear inscribed on his face. The letter was written in normal black ink, that wasn't the part that scarred them. It was at the bottom where clearly there were blood stains. Sasuke read the note carefully, his hand went into a fist subconsciously, crushing the letter.

"That-That Bastard!"

...

...

"Well how are we going to do this?" Naruto asked first. After they have received they quickly dashed to Sasuke's house. Naruto was leaning against the wall appearing to be patient, but we all knew he wasn't. Sasuke was frantically running around the house searching for old weapons that could come in handy.

"We?"

"Yes we . I'm going with you" Naruto replied confidently, Sasuke sighed. It would be hard to change his mind, but he could use a little more help.

"What about Kakashi?" Naruto asked realizing their teacher would probably get in the way. "Will he try to stop us?" Naruto added after a couple of seconds, furthering the frown growing on Sasuke's face.

"Probably will make us wait, and have the elite ninjas handle it."

"We'll have to go without his permission, then?" Naruto restated what he said. Sasuke nodded simply. "Fine by me."

"Sasuke?"

"What? Are you having second-thoughts?"

"Are you sure _we_ can do it, by _ourselves_?" Naruto asked rather quickly, Naruto wouldn't hesitate to save Sakura, but they aren't going against the usual weakling enemy.

"Will have to give it a try." Sasuke finished putting the weapons in his old backpack. Naruto patiently waited for his teammate to gather their things.

"Ready? Let's go?"

...

...

"Explain to me, how Kakashi knows?" Sasuke glared at the frightened-looking teammate.

"Look, don't blame this on me" Naruto retorted equally glaring back at the raven. "He must have overheard us." Naruto quickly added the raven still looked suspicious but turned the other way, giving Naruto the cold shoulder.

"Seriously you two, I knew you guys enough to the point where I can tell you guys are up to something." Kakashi stated looking at the both of them who seemed to be angry at either him, or themselves. "Common. Do you guys think that I don't care?"

They both shock their heads simultaneously, they both kept looking at he ground. They would run away if that were possible. As soon as they stepped out of the house Kakashi set up a trap. He laid rope tied to a hedge of the door, and the rope snacked behind a tree where he was hiding.

Once he was the door open with one quick, sharp tug the rope snapped up causing both Naruto and Sasuke to stumble on the rope, causing both of htem to fall down.

"Damn." Sasuke blushed at the memory of it, how stupid he was.

"Besides I have a plan" kakashi added Naruto and Sasuke both looked back at their teacher, who filled them in.

...

...

"They're coming." a mysterious voice whispered, the person's breathe tickled her ear causing her to stir awake. She slowly fluttered her eyes' open seeing a man with glasses starring back at her with an emotionless face resembling someone else.

The candles were turned off, the only light came from the open door he left open. Sakura without giving it a second thought quickly dashed to the door. But something felt odd, as soon as she took the third step, her body lost balance causing her to fall over falling hard to the cement floor.

"The poison from the candles is kicking in."

"What?" she starred at him wide-eyed. She scouted further, and further away from Kabuto who was taking small yet quick steps toward her.

Her mind felt wide awake, but whenever she tried to move her arm suddenly her foot would move. Whatever poison they drugged her with, it confused her mind, and slowly she could feel the ticklish feeling as if it were turning numb.

"Let's go." he grabbed her harshly she yelped at the brute contact. "If that hurt just wait."

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura could hardly walk, yet Kabuto didn't seem to care he threw her fragile arm over his shoulder lighting her up the ground and walking at his normal pace.

"To where Sasuke will be."

"What he.. No. Why? He can't he won't" Sakura struggled endlessly the poison didn't seem to stop her from moving. Her mind went black, he would, would be k-killed.

She won't let that happen. During this struggle Sakura's left elbow accidently swung and around and hit Kabuto on his back. He stopped for a moment, it probably didn't cause to much pain, but something was something.

His grip loosened and Sakura, who was still struggling fell down to the floor. She ran tripping, but quickly picking herself up and ran forward straight forward to the only door that was miles away. The exit.

She put her hand on the knob, strange Kabuto was taking his time, he didn't bother to run after her. He simply walked, hands in his pockets. He looked like this was some walk in the park, without further hesitation she opened door expecting it to be sun and clouds she frowned.

"I run while you still can. Before the poison starts sinking deeper into your system." Kabuto mumbled to the lonely halls, his voice bounced and echoed off the walls.

It was another room, which looked like a battlefield. The pavement had scratches' and holes' on it, and blood stains' scattered about. It was huge, and empty the only light was from the scattered candles' that were uncountable around the room. She heard footsteps, more than one person, and it sounded like the noise came from the other side of the battlefield.

She could only make out the three figures running towards her. They were like black blotches running toward her very quickly. Almost like they were charging in for the kill. She screamed at the thought.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice rang through the dead silent field. Sakura opened her eyes, and saw her three teammates looking at her with relief. Sakura ran towards the utmost closest figure to her. As she was running the poison seamed to chose this time to kick in, she crashed on top of someone.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" asked the voice underneath her. She could tell that voice apart from anywhere. She looked up to see familiar black eyes looking back at her. Tears started to form, she was save, but now Sasuke seemed to be in danger.

Naruto blushed at the intimate position that the two were in, but the couple seemed blind to it. Kakashi only chuckled at Naruto's reaction, who after a while looked away with an extremely red face. The whole time Sakura just starred childishly at Sasuke, like some hero. Sasuke never kept eye contact with her for so long, they weren't saying anything just starring at each other. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the weight pushing his own body harder to the cement floor. It didn't hurt at all, he didn t seem to mind it at all. He was glad she was okay, and seemed to be over whatever she was going through.

Within a split second Sakura's body was picked up quickly and easily. Sasuke looked up and no one else but Kabuto had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She struggled hitting his back, which didn't even cause him to flinch.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short, but did you think it was going to be that easy?" Kabuto asked adjusting the slippery Sakura who kept on moving. Sasuke growled, Kabuto smirked taunting Sasuke. Kabuto flashed a kunai within high-speed having everyone rooted to the ground not daring to move.

Kabuto slowly backed away from Sasuke, eyes' never leaving each other. Challenging each other. Kunai perfectly aimed right around Sakura's neck one hit, and it would be a vital blow for Sakura. Kabuto was smiling at the reaction he was getting from Sasuke, he wanted to add for oil to the fire. And he did that by stroking Sakura s creamy-pale legs, with the hand holding the kunai, he was careful enough so that is was barely touching her skin.

Sasuke within a minute stood up with Naruto and Kakashi who ran to where Sasuke was standing a couple of feet away from Kabuto. Sasuke was boiling with anger. He slowly reached for the kunai in his pocket, he couldn't stand here, and watch this man touch Sakura like that. Never. He clutched to the kunai, eyes still locked with Kabuto, who was still smirking teasing him.

"Sasuke, calm down. Don't do anything rash." Came Kakashi wise words. Sasuke reluctantly put the kunai back what could he do in this situation? He regretted not listing to that lecture they had about 'having someone under hostage situation.'

An applause broke through the tense silence. Everyone eyes followed to where the noise came from, high above on the balcony, the same pale-faced man sat watching the scene in front of him. With a twisted smile almost recognizable to someone who has lost their mind.

"Well, well. I can feel your anger Sasuke." the man spoke as the approached the railing, with hands supporting him to get a better look at Kabuto who stood underneath the balcony. "And i can fell your power, I crave for that power."

"Orochimaru. I can handle this, besides you are not-"

"Kabuto you kept me waiting, and I got a little impatient." Orochimaru cut him off sharply with eyes of unreadable anger. "My body can handle one last fight."

Kabuto was in daze as he watched the man above him starring at the only Uchiha prodigy. Sakura noticed this time his guard is down, the time to strike would be now. Sakura tried to move her leg, but failed miserably instead her right hand moved. She still didn't understand what exactly was happening, but she knew the poison was confusing her brain. Her brain is misreading her commands, and something hit her. Reverse-psychology.

Sakura tried to move her right arm, and as she calculated her left leg moved slightly. Kabuto felt her move slightly and held onto her tighter. Orochimaru smirked at the girl and then looked at Sasuke, who didn't bother to look up at him again. While the other two teammates kept their eyes' on Orochimaru.

"Let's begin." Orochimaru jumped down from the balcony. And with one loud snap two of his minions had jumped down the same balcony and were ready to fight. Kakashi looked at Orochimaru with a smirk, his arms were wrapped around in bandages, blood was leaking through them.

Sakura recognized that voice, she looked over Kabuto's shoulder, and saw Orochimaru. Her eyes' widened, the man still looked as deadly as he did before.

"Run Sasuke! Don't fight him! Leave, all of you!" Sakura squirmed senselessly trying to once more to break free.

"She's smart, I would listen." Orochimaru smirked

...

...

"Can we go now?" a professional ninja stood outside the castle with one medic-nin, and an anbu. He spoke though the ear piece, and awaited for answers from Konoha.

"Be patient. We still haven't gotten he signal from Kakashi." An elderly man replied. Around him were most of the teachers, and proctors who looked at the crystal ball reflecting what was happening inside the castle.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait!!! I avoided my computer for like 2-3 days after I found out what happened to Michel Jackson. May he rest in peace.

After that I wasn't in the mood to write, and a lot of stuff just kept me busy.

Well thanks for reading! Oh! One question. What is the name for the type of dress that..um Taylor Swift in the music video for love story? That fancy-looking dress, I need to know for my next story. Or picture the dress from Beauty and the Beast, the goldish-yellow dress Belle wears, when she's dancing with him.

Does anybody know the name for that kind of dress?

I will be posting the prologue to my second story soon.

And I apologize if this chapter is boring, and well fast-paced (if you know what I mean like skipping through scenes, dialogue etc.) I felt the urge to try to wrap this chapter quickly.

Reviews?  
~Animegirlfan


End file.
